Following A Dream
by Rumoi
Summary: Revenge has filled Sesshomaru for centuries, seemingly the only thing left. That is until a dream of his death awakes him to the possibilities of love and life. Guided by his dream Sesshomaru attempts to win Kagome's trust & perhaps heart
1. In Dreams

**A/N** This is my first story, so R&R please! No burns, flames, etc.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own these chars. If I did I would also own a pink corvette, a huge mansion and go skydiving every weekend. You get the point.

**xxx **

A light broke across the horizon, reflecting the jagged waves made by the storm. A great roll of thunder soon followed as the downpour continued. The deafening roar of the storm-tossed sea seemed to be the only sound that there was to be heard, but his keen ears picked up the distant wail of a voice. A voice that seemed...familiar.

"Sesshoumaru! You must not lie to your heart; tell her the truth! Don't let your grudge r…" A fresh break of waves sent Sesshoumaru spiralling underwater as he fought to hear the final words of his mother's fading cry.

**xxx **

"Mother? I…" Gasping for air as he fought the waves Sesshoumaru woke tangled in his blankets; his mother's voice was echoing through his head as the dream faded in waking. "I must do as my mother bids even if it's only a dream," he murmured half deliriously. Sesshoumaru slowly got out of bed, grabbed his sword and walked out into the night, leaving his castle behind.

The candle resting by his bedside flickered slightly as a breeze blew through the open window. It was raining.


	2. TickTock

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, my beta was lazySo here's the first official chappie of my story _Following A Dream_... enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** Disclaimers are fun but pointless. I own this disclaimer... I do not own these characters... I would like to own some chocolate ice-cream around now. Y'know. 

**xxx **

_Tick Tock Tick Tock… 'How annoying. Who ever invented such a humdrum sound as tick...'_

"Oh no, I'm Late! Inuyasha will be so angry." Yelled Kagome as she jumped out of bed to the sound of her ticking and tocking clock, "Not that I care." She added under her breath as she grabbed a comb. Why was it that she always managed to miss the alarm? Her clock probably was secretly out to get her and didn't actually ring, just ticked and tocked her to boredom. Grabbing her small yellow pack as she threw on some clothes Kagome almost cleared the entire hallway in one giant bound on her way out to find Inuyasha.

**xxx**

Panting, Kagome finally arrived at the other side of the well and slumped down onto its edge. Pleased that Inuyasha was no where to be found she tidied herself up so that she would be able to painstakingly point out the hours she had spend waiting for him to arrive.

After an entire exasperating minute of staring idly at her feet, Kagome still found herself alone. "I wonder where on earth that flea-brained mutt has got himself to!" She muttered under her breath.

There was a burst of birds and rustling from the trees nearby and Kagome jumped to her feet, readying herself to tell off Inuyasha. She could clearly hear him humming (quite out of tune) and shuffling to where she was waiting behind the cover of brush. Did he have _any _concept of time? He was half an hour late and it sounded like he had all the time in the world! She took a breath and yelled in a taunting voice, putting just the right amount of playfulness and vex into it. "I know you're there Inuy-" She stumbled backwards from the force of her own hand covering her mouth and ungraciously fell into the well screaming.

A hand shot down and pulled her effortlessly upwards.  
Sesshomaru's hand.


	3. Eyes & Hands

**A/N:** So I kinda went to Quebec and didn't post for a while, sorry to all who're reading this. But I'm back and on track! This one is longer than the last two... enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: **I have two eyes. They are Hazel... soo none of the eyes in this story are mine, as they're not Hazel. Coincidently the characters with the non-hazel eyes (or with hazel eyes) are not mine. You get the drift. I knew you would.

**xxx **

Amber.

This word spiralled around in her head looking for a connection as she was helped out of the well. It was lost with the wave of confusion that swept over her as Sesshomaru set her lightly onto the ground. 'Inu's eyes are that colour, that must be why; I'm just mixed up from the fall, that's all,' Kagome reasoned with herself and the deep blush that seemed to be heating her cheeks. But… he was so close, she could feel the heat coming off him in waves… it couldn't be _her_ from which that inexcusable heat emanated; could it?

"Why did you… I mean, try to be more careful in the future."

Kagome blinked quickly and tried to take a step backwards, her thoughts shattered. "Um, yah. Okay." Her foot hit something solid and she tottered again, Sesshomaru grabbed her hand to steady her. Kagome glanced backwards in panic, searching desperately for an escape route and finding none other than back down the well. '_Damn it_,' she thought, exasperated, and wondered where Inuyasha had gotten to for about the tenth time within the last five minutes. Daring to look back at her rescuer she noticed that he had taken a step towards her, and didn't look ready to move. Now he was so close that she was certain she could hear his heart beating rapidly against his chest, or at least she hoped to the gods it was his. Taking a deep breath she tried to think of a retort to end the painfully awkward silence, but as she opened her mouth she was stopped by a strange look that passed across his face. 'Was that… lust?' she asked herself in fear, 'what does he want with me? And _why_ is he still holding me hand!?' Gathering herself Kagome ripped her hand out of Sesshomaru's, "It's rude to stare, haven't _you_ ever fallen down a well? It's not like it's a rare thing!"

Taken aback by her sudden change in attitude, Sesshomaru leaped backwards and let her pass.

Watching her sit down on a rock nearby and expertly tie her hair back he sought for a conversation. "So….what're you doing out here all alone?" he asked shyly as he slumped down onto the ground in front of her.

Kagome glared, "Can't a girl take a walk without being intruded upon by men?"

"Well…"

"I mean, It's not as if I can't take care of myself. I'm perfectly capable, I'm-" Kagome stopped in mid-sentence as her glare darkened even further. Sesshomaru was sniggering. "WHAT!?"

"Oh, you can take care of yourself all right; as long as you don't have to fight off any big mean wells! I mean… that wasn't the most graceful thing I've ever seen."

"You startled me, that's all," she replied indignantly, moving a wisp of hair out of her face.

There was a bout of silence where both Sesshomaru and Kagome looked anywhere but at each other, both blushing furiously. They both searched frantically for the reason to why they were there in the first place… "Inuyasha," muttered Sesshomaru.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing, just… Where _is_ that worthless half-breed brother of mine? With that dead old Miko of his, Kikyo?" He laughed bitterly. '_At least he's not here with her, and she's a million times more beautiful than Kikyo'_ Sesshomaru mused silently.

Kagome had the sudden urge to kill Sesshomaru, well... not specifically _kill him_ per say, just wound him beyond all hopes of recovery so he can lie in pain the rest of his miserable life contemplating what he _should_ of said. At the same time she had the mad urge to pick up her stuff and run off on some wild adventure with him, never having to bother about old Kikyo again. Luckily for this miserable demon she had the proper upbringing to simply smile coldly.

Oblivious to Kagome's glares Sesshomaru continued his thoughts, '_I can't stand seeing her with that stupid mongrel Inuyahsa; he always hurts her. Wait a minute,'_ his age-old prejudice against humans kicked in, '_Did you actually compliment a human back there? Beautiful? Look at her, no fangs or anything!'_

"Sesshomaru… Hellooo? Feudal Era to Sesshomaru, are you just going to _sit_ there?" An annoyed Kagome interrupted.

"Hm?" Was the only reply that Sesshomaru could muster as his reverie was broken. Looking up in a daze his eyes met hers and they locked briefly, amber on sea green. The silence was broken by a strangled war cry that seemed to Kagome and Sesshomaru to be coming from years away.


	4. Miko Mayhem

**A/N:** I know it's been a while but... here's the next chapter! R&R.  
**Disclaimer:** It's late, I'm tired, They're not mine. If they were they'd probably fight like this the whole time.

* * *

"AAARRRRGGGHHH!!!"

Startled, Kagome looked around for the source of the strangled war cry, or was that more of a scream of terror? She glanced briefly past Sesshomaru, who was still staring, and noticed something distinctly red running at top speed towards her, dodging trees and screaming in fury. "Oh- there he is, late as always," she sighed nonchalantly as she watched Inuyasha's progress.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder, a small frown beginning to register on his face. "What's the mutt yelling about now?"

"RRRNNOSSEESHMMRRKAAGMOOURRALLRRRGH!!!" yelled the red and silver figure incoherently as it streaked towards them. "YYUTCHRRILLKIILLLYRSESSHHMMMMRR!!"

Kagome measured the distance quickly between herself and Inuyasha and took a large step to the left. '_This is not going to be pretty_' she thought with a grimace and glanced towards the well with a sort of hopefull look playing across her face.

Sesshomaru went down with a scream of surprise as Inuyasha bolted straight into him, fangs bared, eyes flashing and still screaming, "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER YOU USELESS BAG OF FLUFF!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

"No…you're….not!" Sesshomaru growled as he forced Inuyasha off him and held him at an arms distance, "I didn't come here to fight you, you bastard." '_Ah, but you would fight him if Kagome wasn't here,'_ his conscience drawled.

Inuyasha's eyes lit in disbelief as he stepped away from his half-brother and closer towards Kagome, growling, "You'll pay for touching _my_ Kagome icebutt."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and laughed, surprising both Kagome and Inuyasha, "That's a new one flea-brain, how many moons did you waste thinking it up? Did your claypot doll help you?"

Inuyasha leaped towards Sesshomaru and started to scream in rage, "WIND SC-"

"INUYASHA OSWARI!!!" interrupted Kagome with a yell of impatience as she stalked towards him.

Inuyasha crashed to the ground in confusion while Sesshomaru jumped out of his path and walked a safe distance away, both men wearing expressions of utmost surprise.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? FIRST YOU'RE LATE AND NOW YOU'RE ATTACKING EVERYTHING IN SIGHT?!"

Inuyasha turned his head away from Kagome's yelling with a flinch, ears flattened against his head. He looked back at the Miko, a dull light burning in his eyes as he replied in a strained voice, "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you wench! Here I am fighting for you against this idiot who could have _killed_ you and you have the _nerve_ to yell at me and sit-_me_?"

"If he _wanted_ to kill me, why did he save me from falling down that stupid well?"

"WELL MAYBE HE JUST WANTED TO KILL YOU HIMSELF!! Ever think of _that_?"

"Then he could have stabbed me with his poison claws when he grabbed me! Or maybe shoved a rock down after me! I'm sure there are millions of ways he could have done that in the time it took you to get here!" She retorted with fists curled at her side.

Inuyasha smiled sadly, "Just _how_ long where you here with him, alone Miko?"

Kagome's face burnt a deep red as she struggled to meet Inuyasha's glare. "What's it to you? I'm just your Miko, your _wench,_" she whispered, a large tear rolling down her cheek.

"That's not what I meant Kagome. Now tell me what happened," snarled Inuyasha climbing to his feet and starting towards her.

"OSWARI!!" yelled Kagome as the tears spilled from her eyes down her face, "OSWARI-OSWARI-OSWARI!!"

XXX

Sitting some distance away in a tree at the edge of a clearing Sesshomaru smirked as he watched Inuyasha crash to the ground. He had made a smart move to ditch when the argument started; he knew it was stupid to get a Miko mad. '_A Miko would be an interesting thing for a mate_,' he thought with an expressionless face.

XXX

Inuyasha struggled to his feet once more and grabbed the hysterical Miko, shouting over her screams for him to let her go, "Kagome! Stop it and tell me what happened to you? Why are you acting like this? Answer me wench."

She gasped at the pain of his claws digging into her arms and looked up at him with wide sea-green eyes, tear streaks staining her face. "You want to know what happened to me… Inu-chan?"

He flinched at the coldness of her voice as she whispered the last word. '_This is not going as it should,_' Inuyasha thought to himself, '_she has no reason to be overreacting like this, damn that Sesshomaru!_'

"I don't have to tell you anything if this is how you treat me," sniffed Kagome bitterly.

"Is that what this is all about?" asked Inuyasha as he released her, "If you would just calm down I wouldn't _have to_ hold you against your will. What happened?"

"_Nothing_ would have happened if you knew how to be on time!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha grimaced, "I asked you to stop yelling wench! I'm sorry I'm late, I'm sorry that I hurt you. Sorry, sorry, sorry! Happy now?"

Kagome looked at the half-demon in disbelief, "My name is Kagome. DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT? K-A-G-"

"OKAY, OKAY I GET IT KAGOME! I'M SORRY!"

"-O-M-E." She finished glaring and turned around back towards the well.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration, starting after her.

"Oswari." Kagome almost whispered, sending him to the ground in an inelegant heap, "And don't try follow me."

Inuyasha growled through a mouthful of dirt as he heard Sesshomaru laughing from the edge of the clearing.

XXX

Laughing, Sesshomaru called after Kagome as he climbed down the tree, meaning to take her off somewhere where they would talk _without_ Inuyasha to worry about. She turned, surprised that he was still around and then let out a deafening scream of terror as, out of nowhere, another Inuyasha strolled into the clearing. Astonished Sesshomaru ran, sword drawn, to stand between her and the two Inuyasha's who stood staring at each other across the clearing, two identical growls rising audibly from their throats.

"I-Inu?" Stammered Kagome in confusion, "Wh-which one i..is the rea..real you?"

"Stay back," growled Sesshomaru as the two Inuyasha's turned towards Kagome and him, fangs bared.


	5. Twin Marks

**A/N:** I know I'm not exactly the best writer when it comes to chapter length and cliffys, but maybe this time will be better… maybe.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha... well I don't own both of them, one _could_ be mine I mean let's not be greedy here! But I suppose not… yet. Mwahaha!

**XXX**

Tenseiga glittered in the morning light as Sesshomaru carefully wielded his sharpened sword to point towards the two Inuyashas, his menacing growl lifting into the air to add to theirs. His eyes had lit up with the light of battle and his voice rang clear across the clearing, "Show me the true Inuyasha, one half-breed is bad enough!"

Both Inuyashas took a large step forward, their ears flat against their heads. Glaring at each other they started shouting threats as to what would happen if _anyone_ touched _their_ Kagome, even if it was an Inu-look-a-like.

Sesshomaru could hear Kagome's nervous gasp and heavy breathing behind him and swore to make sure at least one of the Inuyashas got the crap kicked out of him before this stupid situation was over.

"Sesshomaru! You can't attack them; you might hit the _real_ Inuyasha! Is there not a way you could just smell the fake one out?" She whispered anxiously.

"No, the scents are disguised," Sesshomaru whispered back watching the exchange of threats with a slight trace of amusement. "Besides they _both_ smell like mutts to me," he added under his breath, earning a kick from Kagome.

"Well do _something_! Aren't you the big and mighty dog-demon?"

'_Oh sure but I bet_ _two half-breeds makes one demon and one miserable human…'_ he retorted silently, but rather than risk another kick from the Miko he said, "Perhaps Naraku is behind this."

The two Inuyashas had abandoned their threat-exchange in preference of swords and now were blocking identical blows with identical blocks; the whole fight reminded Sesshomaru of a dance at a festival he had once seen when he was still a pup. Unfortunately the fight had moved closer to Kagome and himself and he knew they would keep it up until they tired, as they were both Inuyasha. Taking Kagome away was probably the only choice he had, unless…

"What if I s-i-t him, I mean them?" asked Kagome, interrupting his thoughts.

Sesshomaru shrugged and glanced back at her. "It's probably worth a try," he said coolly. '_What a beautiful and smart Miko, especially when she's angry,'_ he thought, a smile playing on his face.

Kagome took a deep breath and looked nervously towards the fighting Inuyashas. '_I hope this helps,'_ she thought before yelling, "OSWARI-INUYASHA!!!"

_**CRASH!!**_

Kagome jumped in fright and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm, much to his delight. They waited for the dust to settle and slowly through the haze they could make out two identical Inuyasha-shaped holes, along with a blur of movement.

"Damn it!" shouted Kagome, stomping her foot in frustration.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, fell to the ground laughing. He couldn't help himself; it wasn't everyday he got to see _two_ Inuyashas ungracefully fall to the ground at Kagome's command.

Both Inuyashas had climbed miserably out of their holes and had started to shout, once more, about no one touching their Kagome. Sesshomaru attached no importance to this until he turned around and noticed Kouga standing between him and Kagome. His yells and growls added immediately to those of the Inuyashas.

Holding her hand Kouga stood a way back with Kagome, seemingly oblivious to the ruckus behind them. "Are you all right Kagome? That over-proud dog-boy didn't hurt you, did he? Trust that mutt to be too busy fighting with himself to take care of you! Don't worry I won't let that fluffy iceman touch you again!"

Sesshomaru growled, his eyes twitching, and grabbed the back of Kouga's shirt, pulling him away from Kagome. "Care to repeat that comment, wolf?"

"Sesshomaru, how uncharacteristic of you, showing emotions and all!" Kouga smirked as he twisted out of Sesshomarus grip and towards Kagome.

Sesshomaru's eyes flattened to angry slits as he whipped his sword toward Kouga, only for it to cut through empty air. Kouga had picked Kagome up (ignoring her screaming about not being any stupid male's) and run off to the edge of the clearing furthest from the Inuyashas and Sesshomaru.

"KEEP YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF OF MY KAGOME!!! Yelled the two Inuyashas in union as they fought against each other to go after Kouga before their twin.

"Hah!" called Kouga gleefully as he hoisted Kagome into a tighter grip, stopping her squirming. "_Your_ Kagome? I don't see your name on her mutt! She's _my_ woman now!"

"Wanna bet?!" shouted Sesshomaru as he started towards Kouga, only to be pulled back by both Inuyashas.

Kagome sighed. "Why can't they fight over something _else_ for once? It's not like we have no other problems."

Sesshomaru, having escaped the two Inuyashas argument, started running after Kouga, who had already left the clearing. "Kouga! Inuyasha! She has neither of your marks on her! In fact, she has no marks at all!" he yelled as he hurdled past the long forgotten well, '_yet.'_ he added silently smirking.

Kouga yelled in fury from amid the trees, and Kagome came running back into the clearing. "_The wench BIT me!"_ yelled Kouga as he wandered out of the clearing after Kagome.

"Let Kagome decide for herself who she wants in her own time," shouted Sesshomaru over the noise of the Inuyashas fighting and Kouga's screaming, adding in his mind '_as long as it's me.'_ He caught Kagome's arm as she came by. "Right now we have to find out which Inuyasha is the real one."

Kouga rolled his eyes and came to stand about a meter away from Kagome and Sesshomaru. "Fine. Kagome, concentrate as you know the mutt best."

"Trust your heart," added Sesshomaru, releasing her.

Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes, taking a step towards the Inuyashas, both held in a headlock by the other. "Inuyasha?" she whispered.

Both Inuyashas shouted back, "I'm Inuyasha!"

Kagome's eyes flew open and her hands started to glow, "There! I sense a tainted jewel shard in the fake Inuyasha."

"Kagome!" both Inuyashas cried out in hope, releasing each other.

"It's there in his… in his… what the hell, it's in his ear? And the ear isn't white and pink, it's white and tan!" Kagome continued, selecting an arrow from her quiver and setting it to her bow.

"KAGOME!!!" yelled both Inuyashas, this time in fear.

She let the arrow fly yelling, "I've got you now, Naraku!"

The Inuyasha that the arrow was trained on rolled out of its flight path and looked up in horror at the Miko, tears filling his eyes. "Kagome, I'm the _real_ Inuyasha! Believe me, I'll prove it!"

"You can't," she answered grimly.

Inuyasha stood up, pleading and took a hesitant step towards Kagome as she fitted another arrow to its notch.

"Naraku, your ears and eyes are the wrong colour, and if that didn't give it away the tainted shard would have!"

Her loosed arrow lashed past the Inuyasha's ear, knocking out a shard. Naraku yelled in pain and bounded towards her, tears in his eyes. "Kagome, all I wanted was your love, even if I had to assume the body of another. But I _will_ still have you!"

Kagome screamed as Naraku grabbed her and began to try and mark her neck. She knew it was pointless to fight back, he was Youkai and she was only human, but she still struggled with all her might, yelling for help.

Sesshomaru, Kouga and Inuyasha screamed in fury and started running towards Naraku and Kagome, each trying to save her first.


	6. Fox Tail

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!"

**XXX **

**A/N: **Wait.. where were we? It's been a while...-flashback- _Sesshomaru, Kouga and Inuyasha screamed in fury and started running towards Naraku and Kagome, each trying to save her first._ -end flashback- so the appropriate beginning to this chapter would be "AAAAAAAARRRGH", or would it? Please read and **review**!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own inuyasha.. If i owned Inuyasha I'd also own... YOUR SOULS! Mwhahahaha!! Nah, just a mansion, couple of limo's, so on and so on; you get the point.

**XXX**

A bush on the edge of the clearing rustled briefly, despite the yelling and screaming this small detail stood out clearly. She had been shoved unmercifully behind Naraku as he growled, tentacles outstretched to meet the oncoming fury of the demons and half-demon.

"Kagome?!" a small voice ventured as a tawny tail appeared from behind the bush.

"Shippo? NO!" Kagome immediately clapped her hand to her mouth as she noticed the mistake she'd made by screaming: All four men stopped at the scream, focusing their attention on the little kitsune that, with tears welling up in its eyes, was padding quickly towards Kagome.

Taking advantage of the brief pause, four strong tentacles shot out through the silence. Before anyone could react Sesshomaru, Kouga and Inuyasha were caught. A long green tentacles winding around each of them, holding them above the ground. They struggled frantically in a futile attempt to escape while another tentacle sped towards Shippo, who coward in fear of the oncoming force of the tentacle about to impale him.

A horrified scream sounded, "NNOOOO!! Shippo! Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru!! Let them go you.. you-" Kagome paused, not finding any word insulting enough to fit Naraku.

"KuKuKuKu!" Naraku chuckled maniacally, "And why would I do that, my dear?" he asked. He grabbed Kagome and clutched her slender body close to his. Kagome could feel his putrid breath on her face, disgusted she pulled away.

"Let them GO! NOW," she demanded in a low furious voice.

A blue light emitted from Kagome. Her eyes were blank; no white, no pupils- only a glowing blue. Her ebony hair surrounded her head in a dark halo, blowing silently in the wind. _Clap_. Her hands clasped together to produce four thin wooden arrows. Within a blink of an eye she had drawn back her bow, ready to fire. Naraku leaped back, fear and fury etched deep into his face. Kagome's whole body was surrounded by a translucent blue light. She fired.

"AAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!!" An anguished cry split through the silence that had descended upon the clearing. The four arrows lay quivering, one in each tentacle.

Sesshomaru, Kouga and Inuyasha crashed loudly to the ground as the tentacles turned to ashes. Shippo glanced up from his tail, in which he had buried his face. Only inches from him lay a pile of dust.

Vaguely they all realized that Naraku, his long black hair blowing in the wind, was escaping, and that they had been inches from death. Somehow, none of this seemed important. Lying partly covered by the dust was the lithe form of Kagome. She looked at peace, she looked restful, she looked like... _an angel_. There was a large, purified jewel shard clutched closely to her chest.

"Kagome," all three boys murmured in union.

They rushed over, not even noticing that Shippo was practically in a state of shock . "Wake up! Wake up Kagome! Please wake up!" Shippo was chanting, tears pouring down his innocent face and onto hers.

"**SHE'S DEAD? WHY?! OH WHY! THE GODS HATE MEEEE!!**" Inuyasha wailed dramatically, pulling his hair and pounding at the ground with his fist.

'_Drama queen,_' Sesshomaru thought as he pushed Inuyasha casually aside to kneel besides Kagome. '_The Gods hate me as well, but you won't see me wailing like a girl. It's shameful to have to claim relationship to him... if he really IS a him._' Sesshomaru gently swept the hair away from Kagome's face, '_Just when I let myself love again, the Gods take her away. That's why I distance myself from others._' He stood up, fists clenched, and looked down at Kagome while Inuyasha and Shippo continued to wail. Kouga was standing on the other side of the miko, his face blanched.

"DAMN! This CAN'T be happening! She's- she's just got to be alright." Kouga said disbelievingly.

Sesshomaru just stared, his face cold and calm, while inside he was fighting a losing battle. _'This is what I get for letting myself fall in love again,'_ he thought cruelly. Angry at himself for letting her get hurt; angry for letting this sweet, angelic girl, with her warm smiles, sparkling eyes and soft flowery scent, get into his heart. Sesshomaru turned quietly away from the crumpled form of Kagome to face the clearing. '_Who could stop her from getting into their hearts?' Wouldn't his thoughts ever let him be? 'Her laughter's infectious, her smiles are friendly, her personality's welcoming, loving and forgiving, her aura was attracting, open- happy.'_ The lists just go on Sesshomaru thought ruefully, _'Whether you know she's there or not, if she's in the same room it just bursts with love, happiness, life and so much more. The room itself becomes radiant- like her_,' his conscience continued sadly. His inner-demon growled; he wanted revenge, ached for it. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and started to let anger claim his heart once again.

A crack of thunder sounded nearby, a violent flash lighting the heavily clouded sky. It started to rain.

"**YEP!! The Gods HATE me!!**" Inuyasha wailed yet again.

A pack of wolves howled in the distance, the wind shrieked and the sky grew dark.


	7. Falling Rain

**A/N:** So the last chap was pretty short, you haven't seen anything yet! You know.. maybe you should all review more, then maybe there'd be more chapters...

**Disclaimer:** These aren't my characters... even if I HAVE made a few incy-bincy changes (koffkoff sesshomaru loves kagome and has feelings). But if I DID own them there would be a lot more of Kikyo-bashing... followed by a prissy Inu.

**XXX**

'_I...I can see them- they're crying? Why? Do they think I'm-'_

"**SHE'S DEAD? WHY?! OH WHY!? THE GODS HATE MEEEE**!!" Inuyasha wailed dramatically, pulling his hair and pounding at the ground with his fist. Kagome tried to laugh, but found she couldn't.

'_Drama queen. They think I'm dead? Are they demons and hanyous or not? They should be able to sense that I'm not dead, or... I think I'm not._' Her vision grew hazy and dark, she struggled to breath. '_Am- Am I dying?' _Kagome tried to see but she couldn't, there was a great pressure pressing down on her whole being. '_NO!! I can't go, not yet! I have to go home, see my mom, Souta, Gramps! I haven't had my first boyfriend or first kiss!_' Kagome felt herself struggling against the pressure and darkness. There was a shadow and she had a brief notion that someone was moving her hair from her face. '_No. I-have-to-keep_-' She sucked in a breath only to find there was no air, '-_fighting. I can't give- in.' _Her vision faded completely, leaving her in darkness. The rain was pounding onto her face, she could feel it rolling off, soaking her clothes.

Was this it? Was this the end? She wouldn't live to see Sango have kids? Or Miroku free of the curse? No it couldn't be... there was too much to live for, too much to keep fighting for. Kagome could feel herself losing strength; the energy draining from her body leaving it cold. She knew she couldn't hold on much longer.

'_Please, don't let this be- the end_,' the miko thought desperately, sending her pleas to whatever gods there were.

There was no sound, no touch, no taste, no sight; there was- nothing. It was just... black.

**XXX**

**A/N** I know i know you're all thinking... _THAT'S IT?! WRITE MORE! NOT ANOTHER CLIFFIE! _... buuuut it was the _PERFECT_ spot to leave off and don't worry... THIS time I'll update soon and without a cliffie. PROMISE!

Please review though, 'cause if you don't I'll be very upset and cry. Hmm, how 'bout this: when I get 4 reviews I'll update and if I get 6 reviews I'll make it a nice lllooongg chapter. 'kay? good? Smiles happily


	8. The Aftermass

**A/N**: I know, I'm a tad late on updating and that's taken forever. Buuut.. I had a Geo. project, social life to uphold and you guys took ages to give me 4 reviews and I know This story is on more than 4 alerts. Sigh... why do you hate me soo much starts crying dramatically I know Sesshomaru is acting weird especially in this chapter but that's how I decided to put him for now. I mean COME ON! The girl he likes is about to die.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and the characters in this story... wish I did but I don't... wish I could.. buut if I had the choice of that or 40'000... I'd take the money.

**XXX**

The rain just kept on falling; or pouring, or what ever it was that rain stereotypically did when something tragic happened. Sesshomaru didn't really care; buy your own Thesaurus. '_Even the animals are crying... It seems that everything can feel pain for the loss of her_,' Sesshomaru thought forlornly.

Thunder crashed overhead.

"We'll take her to my castle," Sesshomaru said as soon as it quieted down for a minute.

Inuyasha turned to glare dramatically at the Demon Lord. "We can't leave! Sango, Kilala and Miroku are still at Kaedes' hut! They don't even know what happened!"

"Well then, we'll just have to go fetch them, won't we? Kouga!" Sesshomaru turned his head sharply to look at Kouga who was still staring at Kagome in disbelief.

Kouga slowly looked up at him, grief etched across his face. "What?" he snapped.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath, now was not the time to get upset over stupid mishaps like the Wolf Demon's insolence. "Go ahead of us with Kagome to my castle."

Nodding Kouga gently scooped Kagome up. In a flash of brown and black he was off, carrying her bridal style.

Sesshomaru watched as Kouga raced off with Kagome before turning in the direction of the town. He had taken a few good steps before he realized that Inuyasha was not with him. Turning slowly, Sesshomaru saw the half-breed still staring after Kagome and Kouga, jaw dropped and rain pouring off of him. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow and coughed lightly. Inuyasha turned to face him, his wet ears flat against his face.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? Trusting KOUGA with her?" Inuyasha cried indignantly.

"That should be obvious." Sesshomaru stated coldly.

Inuyasha glared trying not to lose control of his demon side. The tips of hes eyes were already red.

Sesshomaru sighed to himself silently. "Go."

The red in Inuyashas' eyes disappeared in surprise. "Huh? Wha.. what did you say."

"Go... go after the girl and wolf. I shall bring the others on my cloud."

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru his eyes gleaming with unspoken gratitude.

"Go Inuyasha. Watch over the girl, protect her. Kouga is fast and strong but you are stronger." Sesshomaru's voice took on a slightly teasing tone. "Your nose isn't so good though, haven't you noticed? The girl's in heat. Kouga might not resist his urge to mark and change her. He might delude himself that the only way to save her is to mark her."

A dull thud sounded as Inuyasha's sword fell to the ground, his arms encircled Sesshomaru unexpectedly.

For a tense moment Sesshomaru stood stock still before, hesitantly and cautiously, he hugged Inuyasha back.

**FLASH!**

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru jumped away from each other, whirling around in shock as a shout sounded.

"YYEEEASSSSSS!! Kagome'll love this!" Sango yelled triumphantly, doing a victory dance and hugging Kagome's camera happily.

"Ha! I'm soo glad Kagome taught me how to use this!" She squealed.

Miroku walked up behind her, "Sango..." he said uncertainly eying the two demons standing nervously in the rain.

Sango stopped and glanced around. "HEY! What's been going on here? Where's Kagome and Kouga..." She paused thoughtfully. "Did he kidnap her again?" She queried her voice adopting a dangerous tone.

Shippo looked up at her with large teary eyes, mud stains on his paws.

"If that BASTARD kidnapped her AGAIN I'll KILL him!!" Sango suddenly exploded, startling everyone. She hugged Shippo tightly to her chest murmuring comforting words to him.

Sesshomaru cocked his head slightly. "Again? What do you mean, Demon Slayer, by kidnapped her again?" He asked masking his actual curiosity carefully.

"Arrgh! I don't have time for this- I'm going" Inuyasha complained, walking away. "Sango, Sesshomaru- you explain."

"WAIT! I'm going with you." Shippo cried, wrenching out of Sango's arms and hurdling himself toward Inuyasha. He latched himself onto Inuyasha's arm and looked up pleadingly.

"Feh. Fine. Whatever. But I'm not responsible for you."

Everyone starred at Inuyasha in shock as he ran off.

"Say wha...? What just happened?" Sango gasped as Inuyasha sprinted off. "Did Inuyasha just... I'm not crazy right? B...but I thought for sure he'd throw Shippo to the ground saying something along the lines of 'hell no, are you frickin' dumb?'"

Miroku nodded slowly, "I heard and thought the same thing Sango, you're not crazy."

"Come. We must hurry and you have to tell me what you meant earlier."

"What happened here first?" Sango demanded.

Sesshomaru formed his cloud under them and started to explain as they moved after Inuyasha.

"I'm gonna KILL that.. no that's much much too good for him.. it.. whatever. I'M going to MAIM him. I'm going to wound that bastard beyond hopes of recovery." Sango fumed cafter hearing the shocking story.

"Hm... So now, tell me what happened, what you meant when you said 'kidnapped her again.'" Sesshomaru said, masking his curiosity as much as he possibly could.

Eager to change the depressing subject and avoid coming to terms with what happened, Sango and Miroku told Sesshomaru of their mishap with Kouga as they continued their long and tiring journey to the Western Lands and Sesshomaru's castle. Somewhere in the distance Inuyasha was running after Kagome and Kouga, a crying Shippo en lieu.

**XXX**

The rain and thunder continued throughout the night, drenching everyone to the bone.


	9. Timeless

Sango and Miroku told Sesshomaru of their mishap with Kouga as they continued their long and tiring journey to the Western Lan

A/N: hey all thanks for the patience I've been busy and then my dad disconnected my Internet for a while. I hope this will be enough to appease you for now, I'm starting to hit writers block cause I haven't really written much from here on sooo… yeah... suggestions are welcome, no guarantee they'll be used but even if they're not they'll be greatly appreciated. And yes I know Sesshomaru is OOC in this story but it's my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha and crew, blah blah blah, wish I did, whatever, on with the show… story…enjoy

XXX

Kagome's POV

Darkness.

It was everywhere, smothering all senses. She could scarcely breathe. Kagome fought against the pull of the unknown current that seemed to be swallowing her alive…was she alive? She couldn't remember. All she remembered was excruciating pain and a blinding, all consuming light. Where was she? Was this her judgment after death? She definitely didn't hope so. But, there. There in the nothing; there was a comforting presence, a whisper of sorts. Kagome strained to hear the voice.

"Kagome-" the mysterious whisper called. "Do not be afraid; you are safe. Please don't fight us or we might lose you."

Kagome felt bewildered as the voice in the dark nothing called to her. 'Should I listen? It could be a trap, but papa always said that _in the dark there is always a friend calling to you- _ is this what he meant? He always said to be ready to give someone a try in trust.' Taking a deep calming breaths, Kagome let her body relax. A light shone bright through her eyelids. She felt the gentle breeze playing with her hair, sweeping across her face. She listened calmly to the harmony of the birds, the melodious trickling of a stream nearby.

"Kagome, Dear One, open your eyes," the soft caring whisper of a voice commanded kindly.

Her eyes fluttered open and she found her eyes astounded by the breathtaking sight that awaited her.

She gasped.

Kagome found herself lying down in a beautiful clearing nearby a gurgling stream, a small cottage loitered on the horizon of her view. But that didn't shock her as much as the two people standing before her did. The woman had long black hair, while the man had silky, long silver hair and amber eyes.

"I know who you are," Kagome said gesturing towards the smaller of the two, who ironically was the woman.

The couple smiled softly.

"You're Inuyasha's mom; I recognize you. But I'm afraid I don't know who YOU are." She continued, glancing over at the man with amber eyes.

Inuyasha's mom laughed.

"My, my, what a lovely, polite girl you are. I'm flattered that you know me; call me Izayio, and as for my companion he is called Inutashio, my mate.

"Your- your… you mean that's Inu-"

The women laughed a motherly laugh, "Yes, He's Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's father."

"Hmmm…" Inutashio nodded to himself after a scrutinizing look at Kagome. She realized he was evaluating her and quickly brushed herself off. Abruptly he turned to his wife. "We made the right decision. She is still needed in the world and will be good for both our sons."

Kagome caught herself staring in confusion and quickly checked herself, turning her gaze to her surroundings once more. She glanced back at the couple as the seemed to exchange silent words, only to meet Inutashio's eyes staring back at her patiently.

"Because what you did was so selfless, and the fact that you're time in the world should not be over, we have decided to save you're life."

Kagome almost fainted from surprise.

"Also," her attention was turned back to Inu's father who had paused for dramatic effect, "we have decided to train you to fight with a sword; perfect your archery; and your control, use and channeling of your miko powers."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. Water gathered there in happiness. She flung herself forward to embrace the two standing before her in utter joy and thankfulness. "Thank you so much" her muffled voice said.

Inutashio was shocked. Recovering first, Izayio patted Kagomes' hair in a calming fashion. "You're welcome sweetheart."

Kagome looked up with tears still in her eyes, a smile breaking across her tear-stained face.

XXX

**Crash **

The ground vibrated absorbing the impact of Inutashio's attack. Twirling around, Kagome looked with shock to the place where she had just been. Kagome had been with Inutashio and Izayio for 8 days in this world, while it had only been 8 hours for the others back in the place of the living.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" she accused, still staring at the hole his attack had caused at her position of a second ago.

"No Kagome, I am discovering where you are in your battle skills and, besides, for the moment you are still dead." The amusement was obvious in his eyes and smirk. "You are very good. You're also a quick learner. You already have learnt to evade my attacks and block them quite effectively. Your archery is amazing, not to mention your perfect aim and poise; you can hit still and moving objects with sword or arrow. We'll work on you're fighting technique and miko powers later, although you have channeling into you're bow and arrows down pact already. You'll be ready to return to you're friends in no time."

"YES! A BREAK! FINALLY! Geez we've been at it for the whole day!" She exaggerated.

Izayio laughed from the sidelines with a tray of drinks, "Actually Kagome it's only been 6 hours today so far."

The three smiled as they drank.

XXX

Shippos POV.

'Kagome, mama? Please hang on… please be okay' was the mantra that Shippo was chanting over and over in his head until Inuyasha disturbed his thoughts.

"KOUGA!! YOU DAMN FLEA BITTEN WOLF! STOP DAMN IT! STOP!"

XXX

Inuyasha POV

"KOUGA!! YOU DAMN FLEA BITTEN WOLF! STOP DAMN IT! STOP!" Inuyasha screamed out in frustration as he gave chase to Kouga. 'That damn wolf has been running for nearly a whole day! I know we have to save Kagome but can't he have a SMALL break?' he sighed mentally. "I'LL KILL YOU NARAKU!!"

"… Inuyasha?" Shippo asked in a small voice.

"What is it runt?" He grunted in response.

"Well… isn't Naraku already dead?" Was the innocent question that caught Inuyasha off guard.

Inuyasha almost stopped dead in his tracks, catching himself in a stumble before picking up the pace again. 'Damn! The runt's right, I think. Naraku most likely IS dead.' Outloud he said, "We'll see runt. We can always hope though."


	10. Life & Death

**A/N:** Hey all! First of all, Kagome isn't in a coma- she's dead. Her mantra has been brought to another realm and you hear more of the reason why in this chapter. Sorry for misspelling Izayoi's name yesterday, I couldn't remember how to spell it and I didn't feel like checking- so I'll TRY to fix that. But, other than that, I'm going to leave my story the way it is. No, this is not saying I'm not continuing; I'm not stopping for ANYTHING! So _please_ R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or companions, but I might just own a watermelon, some honey and milk.

**XXX**

There, in a swirl of pink and blue hues, Kagome located her powers. She tried to capture the stray tendrils of colour within her mind. They danced away, teasing her. Annoyed she lunged at them, in the twirling mass of colourful chaos, trying to catch the swirls before they floated away; Kagome concentrated on encapturing the swirls of colour. Triumphantly she let out a whoop signifying the capture of her powers, which were… free. She broke her concentration as she noticed a memory hovering nearby and decided to see what it was. Kagome touched the picture and was sucked in.

_:FLASHBACK:  
_"_Inutashio, how could you save me?" Kagome queried innocently as they sat in the living room._

"_Well, I guess we should tell you. Dearest, do you want to explain? I have to sort another death out." Taking his leave Inutashio glanced meaningfully at his mate._

_Izayoi nodded, understanding the silent message that he sent her._

"_Let me explain sweetheart. You see, Inutashio is powerful and seeing as how he was the last ruler of the west he's in charge of those who died in the western lands. That's why he chose to decide for you came to us. He shouldn't be able to revive you, but because he had tenseiga when living it seems that the power to revive people stayed with him... only with those who shouldn't be dead yet though."  
:END FLASHBACK:_

"CONCENTRATE Kagome! Don't let anything disturb you." Inutashio demanded, breaking her out of her trance.

"Easy for you to say! It's not that straightforward to capture and combine your powers you know." She griped, torn away from her memories.

"Combine?" Izayoi questioned. She shared a worried glance at her husband.

"Kagome," Inutashio started uncertainly, "You shouldn't have to combine; You should just have to control. What do you see?"

Kagome's face scrunched up in concentration, her eyes still closed to avoid distraction.

"I see… wisps of pinks, blues and… and something else which is like it has no colour." Kagome concentrated harder trying to focus on the colourless thing within her. "Rather, it's a bright light. It's shining, beckoning to me. It's warm, and… it feels like love." Kagome concluded quizzically.

The couple gasped in union.

"Iz, do you think she-"

"Yes, Inu. I think you're right. But that would mean…"

**XXX**

Running frantically, Kouga pumped his tired legs faster and faster, determined to reach Sesshomaru's castle before the sun faded away into night. He leapt up the mountain, not bothering to take the long route through the fields and around the mountain. If he didn't make it he would be in trouble; He didn't have enough strength to fight the demons that hunt in the night. _They_ would come smelling the weakness that was rolling off him in waves. Up ahead in the distance he could occasionally glimpse the castle from his vantage point on the rocky turf of the mountain.

'Kagome, my Kagome. We're nearly there. You'll be okay; I know you will. You're always okay. I kidnap you, Naraku kidnaps you, you're deadly ill and yet you've always made it through. Even if it's just for those whom you love and protect. If you leave Shippo will be with out a mother again; Mutt-face will bug me cause he's bored; Sango won't have a family- I know you two consider each other sisters- and if you're gone then she's alone again, sure she'll have Miroku, but he's a lover not a sister or brother; Miroku…well he's your friend; Me, I love you and I can't live without you. Don't ask me about Sesshomaru though, heck I don't see why he's helping or why he was there by the well and fighting to protect you but….' Kouga stopped his desperate rant, attempting to get a hold of his emotions, which were flying everywhere and out of control. He needed to concentrate on their dangerous surroundings.

He was now running through a meadow. Listening intently he heard a rustling in the bushes on his left, keeping speed with him. He darted to the side just in time to miss being bowled over by the Black Panther demon that had been following him and finally decided it was time to attack. Growling, he clutched Kagome closer, not wanting to put her down to fight.

"Come on Wolf Pup. Give me the human. Me and my cubs want to eat tonight, and she smells delicious."

"Piss off, you old hag." Kouga bit out in response at the she-cat.

The cat hissed in annoyance. "You'll pay for that comment. Prepare to die!" The sleek cat demon leapt forward, claws extended, teeth glistening and a murderous glint is her misty, gold-green eyes.


	11. Silent Saviour

**A/N: **Hey every one! Sorry for the SUPER long wait, I got distracted by school. So I tried to make this chapter longish as compensation. Now as I STILL am not getting many reviews I would appreciate it if you would give me feedback on what you think. I'm not asking for some super long descriptive paragraph, just a short something. SO PLEASE R&R.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the inuyasha show, manga, characters and ya- you get the point. If I did I wouldn't own this annoying cat who won't leave me alone for 5 minutes... well, I probably still would, but she'd have someone else to annoy instead.

**XXX**

Kouga fell to the ground with a grunt. Dust rose into the air. Jumping upright, he wiped the dust off of his clothes and armor, his eyes surveying the scene before him continuously. They started circling each other again; countering the other's every step with one of their own. _'Damn she's serious, and she's pretty strong too. If I can distract her enough maybe I can grab Kagome and run. I hate running from a fight, but...'_ His thoughts were interrupted by the cat demon changing her direction mid-circle, _`Hoping to get me off guard, no doubt- silly cat,' _Kouga snorted at the thought, a hiss ensuing from his component. He glanced worriedly at the cat demon and her unsheathed claws. '_Time to get her riled up and to make her lose focus.'_ Kouga thought smugly, underestimating the cat demons' determination and battle skills.

"Not bad- for a stupid feline. I'd call you a bitch, but that would be an insult to the canines." He hissed baring his teeth.

The cat demon screeched in fury, never losing her footing. "HOW DARE YOU! An insult? To the canines? More like an honour to their unworthy race and an insult to me!"

The cat demon darted towards Kouga, the flash of light in his eyes as the sun reflected off her claws was all the warning Kouga had as she raised them to swipe at him. He made as if to lunge at her, feinted, and in a flash of dust he was behind her with a broad smirk on his dirty face. An echoing growl erupted across the clearing from the cat demon as she whipped around in fury, her eyes moving widely. She pounced. Kouga growled back as he lunged for her to meet in mid air. It was only when he came crashing to the ground with nothing in his arms but dust that Kouga realized his grave mistake. The feline was making a dash towards Kagome's limp form in the distance where the fight had originally started. He gasped knowing he was too far away to reach her before she captured Kagome.

'_Kagome.. Kagome.. Please let me reach you in time' _Kouga thought desperately tears gathering in his eyes as he pushed for more speed, knowing in his heart that his wish couldn't be fulfilled.

**XXX**

Inuyasha and Shippo could hear the sounds of battle up ahead as they ran onwards. A menacing growl erupted through the air, causing them both to jump.  
_'Shit_' inuyasha cursed mentally. _'I betcha that's Kagome and Kouga! Grrr, if he doesn't protect her until I get there...' _He trailed off not finding some form of punishment severe enough. The two sped up simultaneously, the rough terrain of the forest floor bruising his feet while the branches whipped by, stinging as they landed blows across his face.

"Inuyasha…" Shippo murmured, fighting against tears of worry as they ran. Receiving only a grunt in reply, he decided to continue. "What's gonna happen to Kagome?" He whispered; so softly that even Inuyasha's sensitive hearing struggled to hear it.

Inuyasha's features softened a bit as he chanced a glance towards the kitsune."I don't know runt. I just don't know." Inuyasha felt a sadness well up deep inside him, a sadness so strong that it hurt him physically. Taking a long, steadying breath, he picked up the pace.

**XXX**

Struggling to concentrating, Kagome called all the swirls to become one.

She had hand to hand combat, techniques and far distance battles down pact. Now it was just her power. Slowly, but steadily, she was getting stronger. Already she was more agile and flexible, almost to a demon's level. She was fast enough now to keep up with Inutashio and could somewhat transform her miko power into demonic attributes.

'_Come on kagome, you can do this! You've been here for almost 24 days already. You're being taught the way of a miko and a demon. You're __**strong**__ enough to be able to do both things, floating on your power can't be __**that**__ hard... can it? Come on! Sesshomaru does it on his cloud thingy effortlesly.'_

Lost deep in her thoughts Kagome failed to notice as she started to rise of the ground, a mist of color surrounding her. She slowly formed a whip, much like Sesshomarus.

"Good job Kagome." Inutashios deep voice boomed out, startling her. Kagome let out a squeal when she realized she had succeeded. The beautiful clearing was several feet below her.

"Now, while floating you have to be able to use the whip or create a barrier around yourself." Inutashio instructed, rising upwards on his own cloud.

She smiled before closing her eyes again.

'_Whip… Barrier… Whip… Barrier… Whip… Barrier…'_ she chanted.

Inutashio gaped in disbelief as Kagome's rainbow whip curled about her as if a cocoon, creating a barrier. The loose end extended and lashed out towards her target while the rest still protected her. From inside the colourful cocoon came Kaogme's trilling laughter.

**XXX**

The cat demon's piercing cry of triumph was cut short as a brilliant flash of light cut across Kouga's vision. The feline was blown away from Kagome's body as it started to glow, a whip of light catching it on the way down. Kouga found himself standing still in shock, not daring to take a step towards Kagome's still glowing or the now still form of the cat demon. The cloud of dust from the battle settled as he tried to plan his next course of action, bewildered. _'Wha-what? Is she protecting herself? Can I even get near her now?'_

A ball of red fuzz darted past him as he stood still in disbelieve

"KAGOME!!"

"Shippo!" Inuyasha called out trying to catch up with the kitsune. He stopped panting near Kouga, who stood covered in blood and dirt. "What the hell happened here?" Inuyasha demanded gasping for breath.

"We were attacked and-"

"I can tell THAT." Inuaysha cut in impatiently. "I mean what's with Kagome? She's GLOWING."

Kouga glanced at Inuaysha, still in shock.

"The demon went for Kagome, but…Kagome…she started to…and then... I…I don't know. It looked like a…whip…from her and…the demon…I don't know if I can even go near her." Kouga ended lamely.

Inuaysha grimaced. There was no understanding Kouga. "It looks like the runt can. Maybe only those trying to harm her can't go near. Come on. Let's get her to the castle."

Kouga didn't move as Inuyasha started towards Kagome. "I think…"

Inuyasha turned back around and watched Kouga's facial expressions carefully.

Kouga swallowed hard, "She can't be dead." He finished in a barely audible whisper.

The two stared at each other in heavy silence until Inuyasha grimaced and nodded at Kouga slowly. Turning again, he stalked forward determinedly towards Kagome. Inuyasha bent down and gracefully swept her body up along with Shippo, who was crying silently holding onto a strand of Kagome's black and now knotted hair.

Kouga followed silently behind Inuyasha as they started towards the castle again.

'_I hope she'll be alright,'_ Inuaysha and Kouga thought in union. '_It's been nearly a whole day already.'_

**XXX**

Miroku glanced at the fitfully sleeping Sango in his arms and pulled her closer. Glancing up at Sesshomaru he wondered what he was thinking.

"Monk…" Sesshomarus deep baritone voiced interrupted Miroku's thoughts. "Why are you staring at this Sesshomaru?"

Miroku stiffened. "I.. I was just wondering- why are you helping us?"

"My intentions are mine alone. I feel no need to share them." Sesshomaru coldly answered before turning his back on the two.

Flinching Miroku frowned. The cold wind screamed in his ear as he remained silent, not wishing to anger Sesshomaru further. He huddled over Sango, wishing he could fall asleep like her. He knew Kagome trusted Sesshomaru somewhat and that caused Sango to believe in him too, but he still felt uncertain about the tall, silent Inuyoukai. _'Sesshomaru seems to act differently towards Kagome than others._' Miroku thought hiding a smile as he returned to his thoughts '_He tries to be colder and more distanced, but at the same time he lets her get closer than any other... He also seems to struggle to deny her things.' _Mirkou laughed mentally at this thought and an incident it recalled.

**:**_**Flash Back:**_

_**Sesshomaru was staying with the group overnight on Rin's wish to spend time with Kagome and Shippo.**_

_**Shippo and Rin had worn themselves out playing with Kagome, who somehow had plenty of energy left, and had fallen asleep after pigging out on Ramen and Pocky. The adults now gathered around the dying embers as Kagome made some Ginseng tea and Ramen. The aroma spread enticingly throughout the small clearing. Dishing up Ramen and pouring a mug of tea for all, Kagome handed them out. Uncertainly, she approached Sesshomaru with a bowl and mug. **_

"_**L-Lord Se-Sesshomaru.." She began. "I know you say you don't eat human food, but... I thought that… well, maybe you would eat something. I know you might not like it but I'd worry if you didn't eat something. I even softened the flavor so that it wouldn't be too strong for you." She gushed. Bowing low she held out the food. **_

_**Everyone, including Sesshomaru, had looked up by now. Letting out a sigh so soft that it was swallowed by the wind that blew through the swaying trees, Sesshomaru reached out and took the food nodding slightly in his way of thanks.**_

_**Kagome smiled brightly in pure and untainted happiness, looking like a fallen angel as her dark ebony hair swirled about her, gently glowing in the faint light of the embers. Everyone stared at her and Sesshomaru, mouths agape in surprise, unable to grasp that Sesshomaru had just accepted food from **_**Kagome **_**and that Kagome was now glowing in joy smiling at **_**HIM**_**.**_

_**:End Flashback:**_

'_Well, maybe Sesshomaru isn't all that bad.'_ Miroku thought as he finally drifted off to sleep feeling comforted by this new revelation.

Sesshomaru glanced down at the two sleeping humans.

'_Hmm, seems like they actually feel safe enough around me to sleep… Kagome must be rubbing off on them.'_ He smiled sadly at the thought of Kagome for a second before his face became a cold mask again.


	12. Dark Waters

**A/N:** Hey there all. Sorry for the wait, got caught up in my school life and other stories. Hope you all will enjoy my new chappie. I've tried to make it long as an apology for the long delay. Please check out my other stories and please R&R I really want to know what you think of my story. Flames, squeals, compliments and all are welcome.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all characters from the show, I do not own a yellow or pink Porsche. Sadly, I do not even own Jell-O or ice cream right now because I already ate it.

**XXX**

**Recap:**

Kagome and gang fought off Naraku who wanted Kagome.

She fell into a coma in which she met Inutashio and Izayio who are currently training her to help further her powers.

Kouga, Inuyasha and Shippo are carrying Kagome to Sesshomaru's castle and just escaped a panther demon intent on eating them.

Sesshomaru, Miroku and Sango are slowly following behind-And that should be about it!! So without further ado, on with the story!

**XXX**

Kagome's unconscious body had become alarmingly cold as Kouga raced across the field towards Sesshomarus castle; towards safety. Inuyasha was not far behind, trying to keep up with the whirlwind ahead of him. Kouga glanced at Kagome nervously as she shivered more and more violently, her dark hair wrapping around her pale face.

"Hey, Mutt. How much further is the castle?"

"If we weren't trying to save Kagome right now I'd rip your throat out, you flea bitten wolf!" Inuyasha growled back.

"Whatever just answer the damn question!"

"We're nearly there, just about 5 more minutes."

Their dark shadows flitted across the field silently and quickly. The two youkai heroes were travelling too quickly to notice the silent shadow that followed them and the possible peril that could come, depending all on whom this shadow is and if they are friend or foe.

**XXX**

Kagome abruptly shivered as a chill ran up her back. She whirled around in hopes to find what had distressed her, the deep blue dress flowing behind her. No one stood there, the only sight she caught was that of the river streaming gently around the bend. This was her favourite spot. Often she came here to clear her head, especially after she had nightmares like that of last night; they were so real it frightened her. She'd often see Inuyasha, Kouga and Shippo traveling with her, protecting her. Sometimes she'd see Miroku and Sango with Sesshomaru. They were asleep, well she couldn't say for Sesshomaru, but she thought he was.

The last dream had been the worst yet. Kouga had been attacked and hurt trying to protect her. A cat demon had attacked. She believed it was a panther specifically but it was too hazy, too difficult, to understand the pictures in her head. The cat had gone past Kouga and attacked her. Without realizing it she lashed out with her whip, that's when it had started to become dark, and really start to scare her.

Black swirled around her once more, like she was dying again, but this time it hurt. Someone was hurt, trapped, but she couldn't tell who, when, where or why. Their presence was oddly familiar, it wrapped around her- a midnight blue with streaks of silver. She tried call to the presence, but her voice wouldn't come out. She was pulled back. She struggled but to no avail, the pressure just increased, suffocating her, holding her back.

When she awoke, Inutashio and Izayio were next to her with identical looks of worry on their face.

She shook her head to clear it. Coming back to the present she realized that it was already late afternoon, the sky scored with streaks of pinks, purples, reds and some orange.

She smiled slightly, as if remembering something pleasant.

"Shippo," She whispered a single tear running down one cheek.

**XXX**

Ah-Un grunting, looked towards the nearby forest. The leaves rustling in the wind, nothing seemed out of place. Rin was playing with Jaken in a field and he was guarding her.

"Miss Rin!" Jaken squealed as she pounced on him.

"Come play Master Jaken, come play."

"No Rin, it is time to return to Lord Sesshomaru's castle." He firmly stated.

Rin pouted, but relented. She dragged the faithful servant with her as she skipped off to find something to play within the castle. Ah-Un raised himself to his feet and slowly followed them, casting wary glares back at the forest. Ah-Un's unease was obvious, even causing the little imp demon to watch for any sign of danger carefully.

Soon they were inside the richly ornamented and carpeted maze like corridors.

As the familiar surroundings calmed Ah-Un, Jaken let himself relax too, wondering what might have stirred the beast so.

**XXX**

The pair of guards silently trailed the small group that travelled across the Western Lands without permission. How dare they come here without Lord Sesshomaru's permission, with a miko no less? Thinking quickly, they decided the best course of action was to exit the forest and attack on the level ground of the plains. The forest had already thinned drastically, as if giving an unsubtle hint that the clearing was nearby and that if they were going to take action they would have to do so soon. As the small group exited the forest and sped out carelessly onto the open plain, the guards hurdled forward with a burst of speed, battle cries sounding.

**XXX**

Inuyasha could sense the Western Lands borders ahead; just past the forests edge.

Upon leaving the forest Kouga and Inuyasha found themselves under sudden attack.

Kouga, narrowly dodging the assault, wasted no time to placed Kagome and Shippo under the safety of the tall, large Ginkgo trees of the forest.

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga. He lunged forward, his silver-white hair gleaming in the pale moonlight. One guard rushed to block, while the other sprung forward, sword drawn only to find Kouga in his path.

"What the hell are your problems? You retards!! Get out our way!" Kouga snarled at the attackers.

Soon Inuyasha and Kouga had the guards being steadily driven back towards the forest as insults were thrown back and forth; the forests dark, leafy canopy hiding the fight from any viewers above. Neither team showed any mercy for their foe.

"You shall be punished for defiling the lands of the west!" the guards yelled simultaneously as they darted forward, their swords gleaming in the dim light.

Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga, which was promptly blocked by one of the guards. They were now face to face.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha bit out, his lips curled in a feral growl. He grunted in effort as he pushed the guard away from him. A fine sheen of sweat and dust coating their bodies.

"We are loyal guards of Lord Sesshomaru! Who are you ruffians? Who is it that dares to pollute the western lands with their presence?!"

Kouga and Inuyasha leapt back and stood side by side facing the twin guards in what they thought looked like a cool pose.

"I am Kouga Lord of the Southern Lands and this is Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomarus _brother_." Kouga smirked haughtily.

"Half brother," Inuyasha huffed indignantly.

"Whatever, stop being a sissy and face the damn facts mutt." Kouga replied with a roll of the eyes.

"Liars!" The guards yelled, dashing forwards simultaneously. A feral look gleamed dangerously in their eyes. They showed no intention of either surrendering or believing the words of the valiant heroes as they rushed to continue their battle.

Sword drawn Inuyasha swung at them while Kouga disappeared in a blur, delivering swift blows to the guards' weakening bodies.

The guard fighting Inuyasha stumbled over some unknown object, his back hit a tree. The guard grimaced; his right hand darted to his side to grab a small dagger from its sheath. "Die scum!"

Inuyasha, alerted by the sound of the dagger slicing through the air and the guards yell jumped back to avoid the metallic glint that spun towards him. Inuyasha realized with a sickening jolt that the daggers path was in Kagomes general direction. He attempted to glance towards her, but was stopped when an offhanded punch caught him squarely in the jaw.

Inuyasha grunted in pain and fought of the urge to feel his abused chin. The small dagger's flight ended as it abruptly hit a random tree with a dull thud. Hearing this, Inuyasha figured Kagome was safe and let out a relieved sigh and focused on the fight.

"You lowly scum! You dare defy the West lands?" hollered one of the guards before he wildly swung at Kouga.

A cloud of dust rose, stinging their eyes and blurring their vision.  
With a low growl kouga darted forth and delivered a hard blow to a guard's well muscled abdomen.

Hearing the guard's cry Inuyasha and the twin guard looked over mid-fight trying to discern whose partner had emitted the anguished cry. Their swords clashed as they matched each other move for move.

"You mother fu-" Clang, crash, Boom.

"You'll regret defying the Western Lands!" Bam, whack, crack.  
"Why I oughta-" Swoosh, Thud, bang.

"Watch it dog breath!" Thump, thwack, rumble.

"BASTARDS!! DIEE!!"  
"Rawrrghmaaafraaghmaraa!"

"What the heck was that?!"  
"Die foul vagrants!"

Swords clashed sending sparks into the air as the dust continues to thicken causing the battler's to senses of both sight and smell to be dulled.

"WIND SCAR!!" Bright yellow bursts of light flashed through the murky, dust filled air as Inuyasha attacked randomly.

"You bastard! Watch where you aim that thing! Are you trying to kill me?!" Kouga screamed. Panicking as one of the attacks sliced through the air a few mere inches away from where he was fighting.

"What? One of my widdle attacks gonna hurt poor defenseless Kougie?" Inuyasha sneered.

"You are just asking for it, you mutt!"

The guards took this chance to try and land a serious blow on the two fighting partners. Sadly, both miscalculating the pair's instincts in battle and giving their 'sneak' attack away with a fierce battle cry.

"RAAWWWWRRRGGGHH!!!" They yelled

Kouga and Inuyasha swiftly dodged the wild attack, silently promising to settle their score later once their job was done.

Kouga leapt back to stand beside Inuyasha, as the guard he had been fighting rushed to his partner's side. Murderous glares where exchanged in the short pause. The two teams reassessed their opponents.

"I'll kill you, you jerks!! FACE ME LIKE A MAN!! Lousy cowards should diieeee! MUAHAHAHAHA!! " Inuyasha screamed maniacally at the guards.

Inuyasha hefted his sword over his shoulders and took a deep breath. The guards tensed and got ready to attack.

"Y'all suuuuckk jrkwadsss!!!!!"Was the distorted battle cry heard as Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga releasing the wind scar, successfully forcing the two guards to be reduced to blocking the powerful attack. Clumps of dirt flew through the air. The powerful attack hit the two guards effectively flinging them through the air only to smash into the tall surrounding Ginkgo trees of the forest and fall unconscious.

The bright flash of lights died down. Inuyasha panted, desperately trying to catch his breath. He looked towards the guards and noticed he had knocked them out.

Inuyasha grinned triumphantly. "Let's go, we have to hurry." He said to Kouga whose face was adorned by a smug smirk.

They turned to the spot in which Kagome and Shippo had previously lain only to find an unconscious Shippo and no Kagome. The huge, old, awe inspiring tree which had supported Kagome was now broken and hanging over what had previously been a hidden cliff. Inuyasha and Kouga stared down in shocked horror. Cold dread seeping through their stiff bodies.

The river was swift and cold, merciless to all who fall victim to its dark waters.

The dark water foamed as it crashed over the rapids.


	13. Reborn

**A/N: **Hey all! It is me! The infamous Tipix! Do not worry though, for I am here with good tidings. Yes! You guessed it! Another chapter of Following A Dream! Isn't it such wonderful news that you all want to review? I recently found out I had spelt Inuyashas mom's name wrong and from now on I will correct it. Well I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please R&R. Sorry if this chapter seems a bit off and was so late. My beta is refusing to edit for a while because she is busy.  
**Disclaimer:** Well I'm sure you all know how this goes by now, I tell the sad truth that I do not in fact own Inuyasha and any characters from the show and then proceed to complain of all the other things that I do not own, but today is different! So here it goes; I do not own Inuyasha and crew but I do in fact own some delicious Oreos which I shall eat while waiting for your comments and I do not own the song Return to innocence by Enigma.

**XXX**

"Kagome? Kagome wake up. Inutashio needs to speak with you." Kagome felt Izayois warm breath tickle her ear.  
"Mmmnoo. Idonwaannna get up." Kagome moaned into her pillow attempting to bury further under her floral printed quilt. Izayoi sighed and giving up she walked away.  
The room became quiet. So quiet that Kagome felt a bubble of suspicion. Raising her head slightly from her over fluffed pillow she glanced around her room and was satisfied when she saw nothing but the now familiar, chestnut coloured wooden walls and pale yellow drawers. She snuggled back into her warm bed and got ready to go back to sleep.

**SPLASH!** A cold torrent of water poured onto Kagome accompanied by a deep booming laughter that filled the room and a mirth filled voice instructing her to get up.  
Kagome jolted awake with a loud shriek.  
"KYAAA! WHAT THE- Who?" Kagome bolted out of her once dry bed to see Inutaisho disappearing through the window his large frame shaking with laughter.  
"YOU ARE SO DEAD INUTAISHO!" Kagome screamed after his retreating back before stalking off to the washroom to get changed.  
Finally after changing into the comfortable, yet ready for fighting, clothes Kagome had arrived in she emerged from the house and spotted the couple waiting patiently for her.

Izayoi was wearing a casual silvery yutaka with a complimentary pattern of magenta flowers and midnight blue obi.  
Inutaisho was wearing an outfit very similar to Sesshomarus. The main difference was the lack of spiked armor on the shoulder. Instead of red pattern Inutaisho had purple. Kagome guessed this was to suit his wife's yutaka.

'They suit each other so well,' Kagome thought fondly as she made to join the waiting couple.  
She headed over to them slowly, breathing in the fragrant air. Pausing she stopped and picked a pale rose. An elegant pattern of yellow and pink decorated petals, dark stem and fragrant scent. She plucked off the thorns. By the time she reached the couple, all thorns had been removed and the flower was deftly placed in her hair holding it up in a messy bun.

"Kagome," Inotaisho started hesitantly. "You've spent a long time here training, but," he paused and took a breath before he started talking again in a determined voice. "It's time for you to return to your body. If you stay here any longer your body may suffer damage. I've taught you pretty much everything I can about you powers. If you have any other powers you will have to figure those out on your own." Inutaishos deep voice resonated through the silent clearing.

The bright smile on Kagomes face fell, her bottom lip trembling as she blinked back the tears that had sprung to her eyes at the thought of leaving.  
"Oh," she said at a loss for words.

'Leaving." She thought sadly with a mental sigh. "I was getting so attached to this place and forgot that me being here was just temporary. I wonder if anyone missed me. Mom, Souta, Jii-chan, Sango, Shippo-' Kagome went off listing everyones names that she wanted to see again, 'Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Eri …wait what? Sesshomaru? Why did his name pop up? Urggh! Rin must be rubbing off on me. All those play dates. Hmm… I wonder why Sesshomaru even agreed to them… whatever.' Kagome mentally shrugged and returned her attention to reality.

"Will I see you guys again?" She asked hopefully.  
The couple laughed.

"I'm sure you will, but don't hope to see us again too soon." Inutaisho joked, lightly tousling her wavy hair careful not to ruin the bun or rose.  
A smile spread across Kagomes face as she gazed fondly at the couple and scenery around them; almost a third home to her now.

"sooo," Kagome drawled. "How do I get back anyways?"  
The couple stopped joking about for a second and tried to remember how to get back.

"Aha!" Izayoi exclaimed. "I do believe I remember how to send you back." Izayoi said thoughtfully.  
"First off, do you have everything?"

Kagome tilted her head to the side with a huff, pouted and made a big show of thinking before nodding dutifully. 'Not like I came here with much.' She thought to herself.  
Izayoi picked up a stray branch and started to draw a circle in the dirt. Once she had done this she started to draw an intricate pattern inside.  
Inutaisho and Kagome watched her dancing figure entranced. Finally she stopped and beckoned to Kagome with her hand.

"Stand in the middle dear and close your eyes." Kagome was told. She hugged both Izayoi and Inutaisho in turn before following the instructions not even bothering to question them.  
Inutashio stood back and out of the way leaning against the ancient Ginko tree with his arms crossed, a smile playing around the edges of his lips.  
Izayoi put her arms out, one hand in front of the other with the palms facing out. She took a deep breath and closed her chocolate brown eyes and began to chant.

_"Love, devotion, feeling, emotion._  
_Don't be afraid to be weak_  
_Don't be too proud to be strong."_

The circle surrounding Kagome started to glow a faint purple that went almost unnoticed. The dull light steadily grew stronger as the chant carried on till Kagome was engulfed by it.

_"Just look into your heart my friend_  
_That will be the return to yourself_  
_The return to innocence."_

Izayoi stopped chanting and the light dulled. She opened her eyes and joined hands with her mate. They peered into the soft light searching for Kagome but were unable to see. The dim glow faded away and they could see once more; just a rose. No circle, no Kagome. Just memories that in time may be forgotten and a single yellow and pink rose.

**XXX**

A bright light burned her eyelids as she emitted a pained moan. Her eyes fluttered open and she glanced around. The brilliant beam of light was the sun filtering in through the window next to her. She was in a small room on a futon.

'Where am I?' She wondered, a dainty hand reaching up to cup her throbbing head. She felt the rough surface of bandages under her fingertips.  
"Hello?" she called out timidly. "Is there any one here?"

The beaded curtain rattled as an aged hand pushed it back and an elderly woman walked in. Graying hair contrasted with the golden tan skin. Deep brown eyes crinkled in a motherly smile. Her appearance and demeanor tell-tale signs of working in the fields.

"Ah, good! You're up. How are you feeling dear?" The woman asked as she hurried to remove the bandages from the girls head.

Long ebony locks tumbled down, framing the girls face. The young girl blinked letting herself relax in the familiar feel of a mother's presence.

"Umm… w-where-?" The girls timid voice trailed off uncertainly.

"Oh! Of course! You're in my home, in the fishing village Kokoron. I found you drifting in the shallows where I go to fetch my water in the morning." The woman laughed gaily. "Can you imagine the surprise? I'm Kaya Tanatos. What is your name?"

"Oh it's-" The girl paused, seeming confused. "It's-" Once again the girl trailed off. she tried again with no more luck than the first two tries.

The old lady smiled kindly. "It's alright if you don't want to say."

The girl shook her head vigorously in denial before her headache forced her to stop.  
"It's not that! I promise. It's just that… well I can't remember."

Tears pooled in the teenagers brown eyes, endless torrents of emotion swirling in their depths. Ebony hair fell to conceal the face as her body trembled.  
Muffled sobs echoed throughout the room and warm arms embraced the frightened girl, protectively. A new bond forged.


	14. The grief of Kokoron

**A/N:** Hello again my cherished readers. I have once again finally updated and promise to try update more frequently as it is the summer. I hope you enjoy and please R&R.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters blah blah blah skip the boring stuff and with out further ado let the story commence!  
**WARNING: **THIS CHAPTER MAY INCLUDE SCENES OF VIOLENCE (not really) COARSE LANGUAGE (again not really) AND SESSHOMARU OOC.

**XXX**

The dying fire flickered in Sesshomarus dead amber eyes.  
'A week. A whole week and this Sesshomaru has yet to find her.' Sesshomaru growled softly, careful not to wake the others.

Sesshomaru rose abruptly, managing to look graceful. He ran his clawed hand through his silver hair and let out a soft sigh knowing he no longer had time to search. The West needed him. Glancing longingly towards the small group of weary travelers he wished, for once, that he could stay with them. He stared only a moment longer before he started to walk away. Towards the west; towards home. His footsteps light, heart; heavy.

**XXX**

The stars glowed brilliantly in the dark midnight sky. Deep brown eyes stared out at the vast expanse of stars. Soft footsteps warned the girl of anther's approach. She glanced back and was satisfied to see that it was Kaya.

"I feel happy and relaxed when I see the stars. I feel restless though. I am sure I was meant to be doing something, but I just don't know what." The owner of the eyes explained.

"Don't worry Rima." Kaya said gently, laying an arm on the younger girls arm. "You will regain your memories eventually. I am positive of it."

Rima smiled at the older lady and grasped her hand.  
"You're right. It has only been a week. I should not be so negative about it. I'm lucky to be here right now. That is all that matters." She nodded her head decisively.

"More like we are lucky to have you!" Exclaimed Kaya energetically. "You have been such a delight; so friendly and helpful! I would have struggled to help all those villagers on my own. I'm glad you seem to have experience tending wounds." Kaya paused to take a breath. "Come. Let us to bed now. It grows late and we have work tomorrow," She stood and gently grasped Rima's chilled hands.  
Rima relaxed and allowed her self to be lead to the room in which she has first awakened. She settled into bed and bid Kaya goodnight before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**XXX**

The green lands passed Sesshomaru by as he methodically patrolled his lands. The flowers and natural beauty no longer appealing to him.

When he had reached his castle he had dealt with the paper work and then had promptly set out once again. As of late, Sesshomaru preferred to keep moving rather than stay still. He was close to the borders of his lands now. The human villages on the outskirts of the Western Lands often were the most trouble for him. They were often under attack. Small demons often tried to invade the edges of his lands or tried to destroy the human villages.

He heard yells in the distance and sighed. As usual a village was under attack. He turned and headed in the direction of the sounds before he paused in shock.

His dull eyes brightened with hope. He stepped forward hesitantly at first, then started to speed forward, eager to reach the village as quickly as possible. A soft, familiar scent, soured by the rusty scent of blood, leading him.

**XXX**

The sound of battle filled the once peaceful village. Screams piercing the night. Large fires blazed, the flickering lights rousing Rima.

Kaya ran into the room; a panicked expression on her face. "Rima! We have to go! The village is under attack."

Rima gasped and looked fleetingly out the window.  
Demons raged, attacking the villagers who tried desperately to defend their home.  
Her hand flew to her mouth as she hurried to get out of bed.

"Quickly!" Kaya pleaded, eyes darting around nervously.

"NOOO!"  
"HELP!"  
"Foul demons!"  
"Diiiiieeee!"

Rima's heart wrenched as she heard the villagers cries. Grabbing Kaya's hand she flew outside; just in time to see a young child, no more than 3, under attack by a black hyena demon.

Rima darted forth, grabbing the child out of the demons path just before it struck. Handing the frightened child to Kaya she turned and faced the demon. A fierce glimmer in her eyes.

Black Hyena demon. It sounded familiar. She vaguely remembered a girl with brown hair teaching her about it. If scratched or bitten it's venom would cause paralysis.

Rima braced herself to fight. As the beast leaped Rima leap to the side, effectively dodging the attack from the black Hyena, only to bump into another demon. Her eyes flew around frantically; vision clouded from dust and smoke from the blossoming flames. The yells and frightened cries of the villagers seeming distant to her as she thought of what to do. It wasn't long before her thoughts were interrupted.

The demon she had bumped into was a leopard demon; one of the worst types of demons. Leopard demons had poisonous claws and were very agile, cunning and fast. The demon, baring its' teeth at her, leaped forward, yowling. Her hand flew out in front of her instinctively; her body shifting naturally to fight. A shimmering purple whip, laced with a silvery light, lashing out, disintegrating the leopard demon and Black Hyena.

Rima gasped as she twirled skillfully; dancing between the fighters. Swords clashed dangerously close, narrowly missing her lithe form. Rima felt oddly calm even though chaos surrounded her. Every thing seemed to be moving oddly slow to her are she danced, her flowing whip killing all demons who neared her. A tear escaped her glazed eyes, leaving a trail in the thin layer of dust on her cheek. She stumbled and fell, landing at the feet of a tall dog demon.  
She leaped back and held her ground against his stare. He eyed her intently for a moment before rushing forwards ready to attack. Rima flinched, squeezing her eyes shut. As she waited for the claws to hit she felt oddly safe. She peeked her eyes open to glance arounf when she wasn't hit by the attack and gasped at the sight that greeted her eyes.

The tall demon sped elegantly through the town cutting down the demons effortlessly. His silver hair glimmered in the light as it flowed through the air. A fierce light shining in his eyes as he fought. Soon the demons lay on the ground around him; defeated. The villagers cries filled the night skies as they mourned.

The silver haired demon approached Rima. She bit her lip, uncertain of whether to back away or to stay where she was. She chose to stay, trusting the stranger that stood before her regally.  
'He can't be that bad.' She thought. 'He saved the village and they seem to know him.'

The villagers bowed to the tall demon and thanked him profusely, even as they grieved for all that was lost. They quickly set to work trying to put out the fires and get a start on fixing the broken village.

The Silver haired demon drew near her and stopped an arms reach away. His hand twitched forward, wanting to touch her to make sure she was real. His amber eyes seemed to burn like molten lava in the intensity of his stare.  
"Kagome." He said half hopeful, half disbelievingly. He attempted to control his display of emotion, but, to no avail.

His amber eyes bore into her. Giving her the feeling that they knew each other.  
She tilted her head; ebony hair, splattered with blood, clung to her face. She blinked and opened her mouth.

"Do I know you?" She asked.  
Sesshomaru started. "Of course you know me!" He exclaimed before he calmed himself down again.  
Kagome stared at him, willing herself to remember.  
"Then, do you know who I am?" She queried, almost afraid to hear the answer though she knew it would be a yes.

Sesshomaru stared at her in shock, unable to say anything. Kagome persisted.  
"Is my name Kagome?" She asked, fresh tear welling up in her eyes and spilling down her grimy cheek.  
"Where is my home? Do I have a family?"

Sesshomaru stood, at lost for what to do. He could understand her having amnesia, but he didn't know how to start telling her everything. A voice called out and suddenly he was saved.

"Rima! Can you come help me tend to the wounded?" Kaya called.  
Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru deciding what she should do.  
"Coming!" she called. "Follow me." She said and turned to leave, her blood soaked hair rustling softly in the nights air. Sesshomaru stared after her for a moment before following. The glow of the embers illuminated their shadowed forms as they walked away towards kaya.

**XXX  
**


	15. Broken memories

**A/N:** Hey there. I've FINALLY updated again. My updates will be slow as I've started school again. I'm really disappointed with the lack of reviews on my last chapter. I know it wasn't the best chapter out there or within my story but I would have liked some reviews. I do like knowing peoples thoughts and reactions on my story and writing so PLEASE R&R.

**Another A/N: ** Hey I saw I made a mistake in ch.3 I said Kagomes eyes were sea green so I apologize and from here on shall use the proper eye colours.

**Disclaimer:** I once again do not own Inuyasha or any characters from it. I also do not own the song Beauty from pain by Superchick. If I owned these I would own a private tutor, a mansion and not need to attend school.

**XXX**

Glazed, dark brown eyes lingered on the town's ruins as Kagome passed. Her heart pounding in her chest. She felt suffocated. She wanted to run; but couldn't. Her pale hands trembled as she tried desperately to erase any sign of the scarlet blood that stained her body and clothes. Her inky hair draping over her dusty face.

'The lights go out all around me  
One last candle to keep out the night  
And then the darkness surrounds me'

She drew in a shuddering breath and lifted her pained eyes to the sky.  
"Why?" She whispered. She clenched her hands into tight fists, drawing blood from her hands. She glanced around her hysterically, hiccupping backs sobs. Her too bright eyes dulled as she saw the destruction around her. She hugged herself as she fell to her knees; a dazed expression of disbelief clouding her once serene face. Her shoulders slumped as she lost all feeling. She lost all feelings of rage, sorrow and confusion. All this was replaced by nothing. A large void opened up inside her, seeming to absorb all light and life.

'I know I'm alive  
But I feel like I died  
And all that's left is to accept that it's over  
My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made  
I try to keep warm but I just grow colder  
I feel like I'm slipping away'

Kagome lowered a quivering hand to touch the scorched earth. A tear fell to the ground near her hand, mixing with the ashes to make a muddy substance. The thick, murky liquid rolled down the slight slope; a small green sprig springing up as it was liberated from the trampled dirt that confined it. Kagome reached out and stroked the plant gently. A feeling of hope suffused the entirety of her body as she found a symbol of life amongst the destruction.

'After all this has passed  
I still will remain  
After I've cried my last  
There'll be beauty from pain'

A warm, clawed hand griped her shoulder. Kagome glanced up in surprise. Amber eyes bore down into her.  
"Come." The deep baritone voice instructed. Sesshomaru's warm hand grasped her forearm as he helped her to her feet. He gave her arm a gentle squeeze before leading her forward a large hand, placed on her back, gently urging her on.  
Kagome stared at Sesshomaru, feeling at ease; feeling... familiar. The bubble of hope in the pit of her stomach growing steadily larger.

'Though it won't be today  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain'

A Sharp sudden pain caused Kagome to fall again. Hissing in distress, Kagome clenched a fist to her side.  
Sesshomaru hurried to pull her hand away in order to inspect the cause of the discomfort. He grimaced slightly in sympathy at the gash that stretched across her abdomen. He quickly set to work to treat the possibly poisoned wound.

As Sesshomaru took care of her large laceration, Kagome busied herself with looking around the village. The bubble of hope inside her popped as she took in the destruction and despair. She felt herself withdrawing into the darkness inside her.  
Sesshomaru caught her attention as he pulled her to her feet once again and led her slowly after Kaya.

'My whole world is the pain inside me  
The best I can do is just get through the day  
When life before is only a memory  
I wonder why God lets me walk through this place'

As she walked with Sesshomarus support Kagome attempted to gain a hold on herself. She shook her head violently, stopping when the vigorous movement caused a sharp stab of pain to shoot through her head. Sesshomarus grip tightened on her arm slightly. Pulling her closer to his body, he gently helped her move forward. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and couldn't help but feel awe at the sight.

His pale skin was off-set by the dark magenta strips that adorned his cheeks as well as the moon that symbolized his royal lineage. Silver hair flitted in the wind seeming to be nothing more than rays of moonlight tinted with warm rays of flitting reds from the dying flames that surrounded Kagome and Sesshomaru.

'And though I can't understand why this happened  
I know that I will when I look back someday  
And see how you've brought beauty from ashes  
And made me as gold purified through these flames'

Sesshomaru glanced down at Kagome.. His amber eyes, darkened by concern and shadows of the night, captured her; paralyzed her and held her defenseless against them.  
'Amber.' She thought. 'So familiar. So safe.' She felt dizzy and dazed. A blurry picture started to form in her mind. The pieces were too disorganized to make sense.

_FLASH: _  
Amber.  
This word spiraled around in her head looking for a connection as she was helped out of the well.  
_Flash: _

'_What is this? A memory?' _Kagome thought to herself.

_Flash: _  
He was so close, she could feel the heat coming off him in waves… it couldn't be _her_ from which that inexcusable heat emanated; could it?  
_Flash: _

'_He? Who is he?' _Kagome lifted a hand to her head. She heard Sesshomaru calling to her faintly but was unable to focus on him trapped within her inner turmoil and the broken fragments of her memory.

_Flash: _  
Kagome ripped her hand out of Sesshomaru's, "It's rude to stare, haven't _you_ ever fallen down a well? It's not like it's a rare thing!"  
Taken aback by her sudden change in attitude, Sesshomaru leaped backwards and let her pass.  
_Flash: _

"_I knew Sesshomaru before? Is he the one to help me remember? I don't understand! Who is he? Who am I?'_ Kagome almost snapped out of her stupor at the feel of Sesshomaru lifting her up into his warm arm and cradling her against his surprisingly yielding armor before she was pulled back into a continuation of the memory.

_Flash:_  
"I mean, it's not as if I can't take care of myself. I'm perfectly capable, I'm-" Kagome stopped in mid-sentence as her glare darkened even further. Sesshomaru was _sniggering._ "WHAT!"  
"Oh, you can take care of yourself all right; as long as you don't have to fight off any big mean wells! I mean… that wasn't the most graceful thing I've ever seen."  
"You startled me, that's all," she replied indignantly, moving a wisp of hair out of her face.  
_Flash: _

A small smile graced Kagomes face.  
'_He knows me and trusts me enough to joke and laugh with.' _For some reason this thought made her happy. A clawed hand wiped away a stray tear that was tracing its way down her cheek.

'After all this has passed  
I still will remain  
After I've cried my last  
There'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain'

For a moment Kagome felt safe, protected and loved; as if she belonged. She struggled to focus her bleary eyes. There was something she had to do, someone she had to help. The village... no, not the village... someone else. Someone who needed her. How could she help others when she couldn't even stand; when she didn't even know who she was.  
She bit her lip as a sharp sting of emotional pain gripped her body, feeling like it would rip her apart. Kagome squinted into the night.  
She heard Sesshomaru whispering soft comforting nonsensical words to her, soothing her.

'Here I am at the end of me  
Trying to hold to what I can't see  
I forgot how to hope  
This night's been so long  
I cling to your promise  
There will be a dawn'

The pain that seemed to seize Kagomes heart in painful spasms lessened as she concentrated on Sesshomarus smooth voice. The deep vibrations of his baritone voice rumbled through his chest lulling Kagome; calming her.

'After all this has passed  
I still will remain  
After I've cried my last  
There'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain'

Kagome curled gently against Sesshomarus chest as he carried her. Her soft cries subsiding as she settled into a gentle slumber. The day and memories had worn her out. Her battered and bruised body could not handle any more abuse.

Sesshomaru glanced down at the petite girl resting in his arm. He would talk to her tomorrow about her coming with him. The corner of his lips curved up slightly as it set in that _he_ had found her. She was safe and in his arms. He idly wondered if he should inform the kit and slayer about her safety.

He followed after the woman who seemed to know Kagome. She would assist him in his new-found mission. Heal Kagome and convince her to travel with him. Knowing the spirited girl would not concede to his will easily he was willing to use all means necessary to convince her to follow him across his vast lands to his castle.  
"Woman." He called out.

The aging woman stopped and turned at his voice. A shocked expression flitted across her face as she saw Kagome asleep in his arm. Seeing the almost gentle look on his face as he examined Kagome stopped her from asking why he Lord of the Western Lands was carrying the young Miko.

She dipped her head in a small bow giving Sesshomaru the sign of respect due to one of his status.  
"Yes my Lord?" She answered politely.


	16. Propositions

**A/N:** Sorry this has taken so long, but I'm not feeling very motivated at the moment plus I'm having a bit of problems with writers block. I know where I want this to go, but so far not how.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not, much to your surprise I am sure, own Inuyasha and all those related to the show, manga and more. If i did i would own a sexy little demon lord for myself and he would with a maniacal bwahaha state his status proudly and then sweep me off my feet and disappear with a puff of fluff.

**XXX**

Brown eyes fluttered open before quickly closing against the bright light that seeped in from the weathered window. Hushed voices were arguing somewhere nearby. Kagome assumed they were in the next room if the muffled quality of the voices were anything to go by. She opened her eyes carefully and sighed in relief as she noticed that she was in her room. She glanced outside and squeezed her eyes shut with a sharp intake of breath at the sight that greeted her.  
Memories of last night flashed through Kagomes mind. She squeezed her eyes together tighter as if this would block them out.  
_'I have to leave!'_ She thought panicked as her efforts of blocking the memories proved futile. She rose from the bed and started to grab all she thought she needed. _'I can't stay here, I feel like it will suffocate me. I need to go... go... go where?'_ She faltered before shaking her head determinedly. _'Anywhere, I'll go anywhere that isn't here. I'll return when I feel ready to face this. Maybe I'll go find out who I am. I could go with the tall silver haired guy he seemed to know me. Can I trust him though? How bad can he be? He __did__ save me…and the village. If he tries anything I could just kick him in the place the sun doesn't shine and run' __  
_Once again Kagome paused her ranting and throwing of objects into a sack; her maniacal grin fading. "Will he even allow me to travel with him?" She mused out loud.

"With who?" A deep, oddly familiar voice growled behind her. Kagome whipped around and resisted grabbing her wounded side in pain.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "I didn't realize you had," Kagome brushed a stray strand of hair nervously, "entered the," she shifted her feet and glanced around as if the room was the most interesting sight she had ever seen. :room-" She trailed off uncertain about how to continue. The dark expression that adorned Sesshomaru's face made her nervous and effectively stopped her ability to think coherently.

Sesshomaru stared at her with his regular stoic mask in place as he resisted demanding to know who she was talking about. He exhaled lightly.  
"This Sesshomaru has a... proposition for you Miko." He stated, reverting to his regular way of addressing people. Which, he noted as she raised her eyebrow at him, would in fact not help his case.

"Yeah? Well guess what! I have one for you mister." She placed her hands on her hips and stared at him defiantly. Kagome fought the blush she felt rising as he held her gaze with his liquid gold eyes. Her resolve wavered slightly as she struggled not to show her intimidation. '_Great now I challenged him when I need to travel with him. I better quick ask before I make this worse.'_ She chewed on her lower lip nervously.

"Pleaseletmetravelwithyou!" She exclaimed in a jumbled rush of words. Kagome bowed deeply refusing to meet Sesshomaru's eyes which were widened in surprise. Her dark hair tumbled down, shielding her pale face from his gaze.

The Taiyoukai blinked as he deciphered the meaning behind her words, fighting off a smirk as he realized what exactly she had said. This was her 'proposition'?  
"Woman," he called. "This is acceptable; I was actually going to ask you to join me in my travels." Kagome's head shot up at this as she gaped in surprise. She stared into his eyes to try discern any lies or ulterior motives; liquid gold clashing with chocolate brown.

"We leave this town as soon as possible. Gather your things." Kagome nodded mutely as she found no trace of lies in his eyes or voice. Satisfied Sesshomaru turned and swiftly walked out of the room leaving her to collect her thoughts.

'Amber.' Kagome thought dazedly as she stared into the empty space before her. A warm smile creeping to her face before she frowned. Shaking her messy locks Kagome set to work collecting her meager collection of belongings, paying no attention to the bushy tail that flitted across her peripheral vision. She had lands to travel after all… and a handsome demon to travel them with.


	17. Memories & mud

**A/N:** Hey! Sorry for not updating for ages! I've been really caught up in school and health and so was unable to work on my next chapter for a long time. Anyways Please R&R. _**If you read it, review it.**_  
**Important: **After looking up some stuff I discovered that Inuyashas sword is not Tetsusaiga or Tetsaiga but actually Tessaiga. It was named Tetsusaiga/Tetsaiga by an error of translation from the Japanese to English and is actually Tessaiga which I shall try call it from now on.**  
Disclaimer:**I do not own Inuyasha. If I did I would not need to go to university/college next year, be a good deal older than I currently am and have a steel pan, flute, guitar and sax and drum set…not to mention know how to dance.

**XXX**

"Huraikotsu!" A large boomerang sliced through the air, severing the low level demons gruesome head from its bulging shoulders. Sango caught her flying weapon with ease and propped it up against a nearby tree. Wiping her brow Sango sighed. She needed a break for the boorish men. Since Kagome had disappeared she had had no female companions and was quickly growing more and more irate with the men that surrounded her.  
They had been searching for her with almost no resting. Everyone was worn thin from their desperate search for their dear friend. The frantic pace had finally slowed down as the group began to accept the truth that they had refused to believe for so long. Kagome was gone. A tear slid down Sangos dusty cheek before she concealed her distress.  
Leaving the bloodied clearing in their wake, Miroku and Inuyasha moved away from the clearing. Shippo perched on Sangos shoulder and Kilala cradled in her arms she too surged forth once more in hopes of finding her friend, her saviour, her sister.

**XXX**

"So let me get this straight. You, Sesshomaru, are an inu daiyoukai and Lord of the western lands."  
"That is correct."  
"Hey hey! So if you're a dog demon does that mean you do tricks?" Kagome asked excitedly as she trailed after her new found friend.  
Much to the stoic inu-daiyoukais' credit he showed no outward anger to the demeaning question as he answered her.  
"Hn."  
"You know you really should talk more. If you don't how will I ever remember anything?" Kagome swatted at the bugs surrounding them. The insects buzzed and soon their constant hum started to get on her abused nerves.  
"I Really want to remember! You aren't taking this seriously enough. I know I can't force it but seriously having no memories and then traveling with someone I supposedly know is not the nicest thing in the word. I was to remember where I'm from, who are my friends, all your different expressions that were once in my mind."

Amused Sesshomaru watched the young girl from the corner of his eye as she chattered. She was the same as ever. Even now that he had revealed to her his station she showed no signs of fear. He thought back to the first time he had truly noticed her and come face to face with the little ball of fury known as Kagome.

**:Flashback:**

_The chilled are seemed to grow colder as he and his half-brother, the idiot hanyou, stared at each other for a brief moment. Sesshomaru dashed forward through the portal in a white and red blur. Inuyasha, after shaking himself out of a daze at having the portal taken from his eye, followed swiftly in a red blur with a hint of silver with Kagome beside him. Both brothers raced to reach the grave and skeleton; to reach their father's final resting place._

_Sesshomaru arrived first and went forward to claim Tessaiga. Wrapping his pale hand around the hilt confidently Sesshomaru showed no thoughts of failure. He ignored the chattering imp beside him. Tessaigas' aura buzzed angrily burning Sesshomarus hand. The imp squawked.__ Sesshomaru let go of the offending sword and stared briefly at his hand that was surrounded by a blue fire. The imp questioned that the sword was left in its' resting place. Sesshomaru spoke._

"_He was ever so cautious. There's a spell on it."_  
"_Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called from above jumping down._  
"_Hmm?" Sesshomaru turned to glare at Inuyasha. A small girl in scraps of midnight blue and aqua clambered awkwardly after him._  
"_I haven't finished with you yet!" Inuyasha growled speeding towards the ever stoic Demon Lord. Sesshomaru darted away at the last possible moment causing Inuyasha to crash into the sea of skulls that substituted as the graves floor.  
Inuyasha leaped up. "Damn." He muttered glancing left and right to find his royal half brother. "Where'd he go?" he questioned in frustration. Inuyashas head snapped upwards as he inhaled sharply. Sesshomaru stood perched upon a rim in the skeleton higher up looking down at Inuyasha in distaste. _

"_This is our father's resting place. Be respectful!" Sesshomaru demanded._  
"_You hypocrite!" Inuyasha retorted. "You're the one trying to rob his grave!" His voice rose to a yell. "Now get out of here!" _

"_Master Inuyasha," Myouga the flea piped up. "Look behind you." The flea suggested._  
"_Behind me? Why?" He turned and Myouga launched into his explanation._  
"_That's the sword… made from your fathers' fang… That's Tessaiga!"  
"Huh?" Inuyasha grunted as he moved towards the erect sword. "It's just an old, rusty sword!" He exclaimed. "Tes-something-or-other? Hah! You can't even cut a turnip with this!"  
"Master Inuyasha! Please draw the sword out," Myouga instructed.  
Sesshomaru watched the two below in mild interest._  
"_Lord Sesshomaru, you were unable to pull Tessaiga out. Isn't that so?" Myouga finally addressed him._  
"_And you're saying Inuyasha can?" Sesshomaru asked in return his voice full of contempt._  
"_But of course!" Myouga replied unaware of Sesshomarus steadily rising anger. "Master Inuyasha was meant to inherit the Tessaiga!" Inuyasha glanced at the flea in surprise. Finally realizing the danger of the demon Lords wrath Myouga his behind Inuyashas' hair before continuing._  
"_The fact that the tomb was entrusted to Inuyasha is proof of that! Now hurry, Master Inuyasha! Draw the sword out!" _

_Inuyashas' face scrunched up in anguish. His eyes closed and he turned his head away from the platform. "What inheritance? What treasured sword! I could care less about this rusty sword!"  
Opening his golden eyes Inuyasha stepped forward towards Sesshomaru. "But Sesshomaru! You've insulted me once too often!" He yelled raising his fist into the air. "Now you'll die inside our fathers' grave!" Inuyasha pushed off the ground and shot towards Sesshomaru who dodged once more._

"_Where are you aiming?" Sesshomaru taunted. Inuyasha followed his brother slashing desperately to no avail. Inuyasha punched as Sesshomaru bounced gracefully off the wall of their fathers' tomb. Inuyasha smashed into the bone shattering it before he crashed once more to the ground._  
"_Owww." Inuyasha muttered crouching on all fours. Sesshomaru landed behind him in a flutter of silk._  
"_Such a childish attack!" Sesshomaru admonished Inuyasha._

"_Master Inuyasha! You cannot fight unarmed! Get the sword!" Myouga pleaded._  
"_Inuyasha glanced at the small flea. "Shut up!" The half demon ground out.  
Suddenly a feminine voice called out. "Inuyasha! Just go and draw out the sword!" The girl demanded. Inuyasha glanced at her in surprise._  
"_Kagome!" He called, Sesshomaru finally getting to hear the mysterious girls name._  
"_Sesshomaru couldn't do it. Now, if you pull it out with ease…" She reasoned, a frown marring his usually smiling face. "Sesshomarus' pride will be in shreds. How embarrassing for him!" Inuyasha stood up as he listened to the shockingly astute girl.  
Inuyasha smirked. "I see…" He laughed. "All right! That'll be really fun to watch." He chuckled again.  
Sesshomaru grimaced, but made no move to stop Inuyasha as he wished to see if the whelp could indeed obtain the sword. _

_Inuyasha leaped up onto the platform and gripped the tattered handle of the rusted sword._  
"_Hey, I can't wait to see your face!" Inuyasha stated smugly. He started to tug on the sword. A light emanated from the point where the sword met the platform._  
"_Draw it out, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. _

_Everyone held their breath as the light grew steadily stronger. The only sound was Inuyashas strained yell as he pulled on the sword determinedly. The light faded.  
"Oi!" Inuyasha yelled pinching Myouga in-between his thumb and index finger. "I couldn't pull it out!"  
"Why-Why?" the old flea groaned.  
"Let's cut the comedy." Sesshomaru said. He darted forward and once again the two brothers engaged in battle. Moving swiftly Sesshomaru pinned Inuyasha against the wall._

"_My poison claws will sublimate you!" His raised hand started to glow a deadly green. He thrust his hand forward at Inuyasha who managed to dodge the attack. The wall behind them melted as the poison hit it instead of the intended target.  
Sesshomaru darted after Inuyasha. "You won't get away!"He told his idiotic brother. Who reacted with anger and attacked. "Why you—" Inuyasha growled.  
Calling his poison whip forward, Sesshomaru started to slash at Inuyasha who fell to the ground using his Fire-rat robe to protect him. _

"_Hehe Lord Sesshomaru allow me to assist." Jaken called raising his two-headed staff._  
"_HEY you!" Kagome yelled landing on him. "Coward!" She shouted. Jaken turned on her._  
"_What? Take that!" Hebrought his staff down to hit her, she caught the offending object with her hands and they started to grapple._  
"_You puny troublemaker!"  
"Why Little Wench!"_  
"_Even humans like me can fight."_  
"_I won't lose this time." Jaken finally ground out with a sudden forceful push._  
"_Kyaa." Kagome yelled as he crashed to the ground near the sword.|  
_"_Kago-" Inuyasha called distracted from his own fight. Sesshomaru used the chance to punch him in his gut forcefully._  
"_What? Is that all you can manage?" The green imp taunted waving his staff in a circle.  
Kagome stumbled up, gripping the sword for support. "Damn it." She cursed._  
"_I'm not done yet!" Suddenly she spotted Sesshomaru catch Inuyasha by the stomach and raise his glowing hand once more._

"_This is it." Sesshomaru stated with a chilling smirk. "Disappear." He muttered slamming Inuyasha into the ground his poisoned hand following the same trajectory. _

_Kagome gasped in horror. "Inuyasha!" She screamed darting forward knowing that she would be of no help.  
**Chink**__. The sword, still gripped in her hand came out with her gentle tug. She paused in astonishment. "Huh?" _

_Sesshomaru froze the dim glow fading from his hand. Turning his head Sesshomaru finally took a real look at the tiny girl. _

"_Sorry… I pulled it out." She said softly.  
Everyone stared in shock. Jaken gaped._  
"_Sorry." She repeated._

_Inuyasha lunged. "You shouldn't have looked away!" He yelled ruining his surprise attack.  
Sesshomnaru disappeared and reappeared in front of Kagome who stepped back in fear._  
"_Just who are you? Why were you able to draw out the sword?" He questioned coldly. His amber eyes flashing in anger._

_Inuyasha started yelling at Sesshomaru to leave the girl alone and she responded by calling for Inuyasha. Sesshomaru ignored their yells as he stared at the small slip of a human in front of him._  
"_Don't come near me or I'll kill you!" She threatened. _

_Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha. "Neither you nor I could draw out Tessaiga. Yet she had no trouble against the spell. You expect me to let her go?" He asked in disbelief.  
"I don't know why the spell had no affect on her! But she's only a human girl. Kagome! Hand over Tessaia to Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled in desperation._  
"_No! He couldn't pull out the sword! That means he's not the rightful owner. I WILL NOT give it to him." Kagome vowed. Her sense of justice coming into play at a horribly inopportune time._  
"_Fool! A mortal girl has nothing to do with this. Stop interfering." Inuyasha argued.  
Kagome pointed the sword at him affronted. "Stop interfering you say?" She quickly pulled the sword back away from Sesshomaru and used it to guard herself. _

_Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "Inuyasha…You seem very interested in the actions of a human. Why protect her? Why let her go?" He opened his eyes and raised his hand to brush an non-existent stray lock of hair away from his face. "Why love her?" He ran his hand through his hair allowing it to fall back into place and moved towards Inuyasha._  
"_I certainly did not inherit from our father… the feelings of compassion towards humans that you have. It was this feeling for a mortal woman, your mother… this weakness of the heart…That caused out father to end up here like this. Tainted blood courses through your body. Is it this blood that endears you to humans? Well, I don't pay any heed to such infinitely vulgar beings."  
Sesshomaru turned and let a blast of poison vapour stream towards kagome._

"_Inuyasha!" She screamed_  
"_Kagome!" was the anguished reply. She sword slowly sung into the steaming, melted, purple mush of the wall. _

"_So totally useless. Right Inuyasha? Humans as well as half-demons." Inuyasha cried out and started to attack Sesshomaru in his rage. The two brothers continued to fight throwing barbed insults at each other. Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru for Kagome and strengthened by his love for the fallen girl broke Sesshomarus armor and caused his to bleed. _

_The purple sludge shifted and Kagome burst out from the pile with a gasp.  
"Phew! I thought I was a goner!" She gasped breathlessly. "Wh-hat?" She questioned the two demons who stared at her once again in shock. "Huh?" She exclaimed in rage standing up and pointing the word at Sesshomaru._

"_Hey you! You actually tried to kill me! Well you're going to regret it now! Get ready! Here!" She handed the sword to the awe-struck half-demon. She talked to him briefly as Sesshomaru stared at her._

_: End flashback: _

'Hn. I hope she doesn't remember that particular memory. I do not wish to repeat what I said then; or what I did!' Sesshomaru thought to himself as the memory faded back into the crevices of his mind.

"Ne, Sesshomaru?" A melodic voice piped up. He glanced over and saw Kagomes' brown eyes watching him curiously. "When do you think I'll regain my memory? I wanna remember how we met and how you reacted. Your first words to me and how you-" She cut off with a squeal as a large fly bit her painfully. "Noo!" She whined, nursing her abused arm. Ahead she saw a large ditch filled with mud. She smiled. Before Sesshomaru could realize her intentions Kagome had already jumped into the mud with a loud splat. She rolled around vigorously to coat herself in the mud hoping to use it as armor against the pesky insects. Sesshomaru raced forward. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out the mud with a squelch.

"What are you doing?" He barked. "Are you humans so in love with being dirty that you have to roll in the dirt now just to be satisfied?" He stopped talking realizing that his face was slipping. He had to remain calm but gentle to secure her.

**SLAP.**

He stared at her in horror. This gentle but spunky, childish small female had just slapped him Lord of the West.

"Bug." She explained. A grin spread across her face at the large hand shaped patch of mud that marred his otherwise pristine appearance. She threw herself into his arms. Sesshomaru, catching her on instinct was at a loss as she threaded her fingers into his silver hair. She stood on her tippy-toes, body pushed flush against him as she slowly ran her fingers threw his hair. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her, holding her close as he tried to understand what had gotten into his little miko.  
Once her fingers let the last of his hair slip from her grasp she stepped away and smiled at her handiwork.

"There, now you are as dirty as _this Kagome_." She taunted. Sesshomaru stiffened. Glancing down his amber eyes widened in horror at the state of his previously spotless outfit. He raised a hand slowly to his head and cringed when he felt the grit embedded in his once silky hair.

His eyes narrowed. With a whisper of movement Kagome found herself flung over Sesshomarus shoulder.

"Ahh! Let me down you overgrown demon! This isn't right!" She struggled aimlessly in his iron grasp. "Where are you taking me?"

"Here." He stated calmly. Sesshomaru lifted her by her arms and slowly brought her to be in front of him so they were eye to eye. Kagomes' legs dangled in the air as she tried to glare at the male holding her up. Sesshomaru smirked. With a gentle fling he tossed the unsuspecting girl into the shimmering pond in front of him. Kagome came up from the water spluttering angrily. Sesshomaru laughed quietly and reached out to help her up. Kagome grasped his hand and yanked. Startled Sesshomaru found himself in the water right along with her. He brushed his sodden hair out of his face before moving to fix the Kagomes messy raven hair to reveal her face. A bright smile and glimmering eyes greeted his sight and he smiled in return. He wound his arm around her waist to keep her afloat as he trod the water effortlessly. Her bright cheerful laughter rang out across the pond. His deep joined hers in a low chuckle as they just enjoyed the absurdity of it all.

'Who would have thought it? Me the most feared and most desired Demon Lord of the West, playing pranks on a girl and laughing.'

The light glittered around them reflecting off of the water creating what any on lookers, had there been any, would have thought to be a halo surrounding deities who had come to the earth to visit.


	18. Lavender eyes

**A/N:** As you all know Kagome has lost her memory, S-man loves her, the group thinks she is dead and Naraku is in hiding for now. If anyone has any suggestions of happenings and such they would like to be considered feel free to suggest them. And as always Please R&R  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all affiliated with the name. If I did… well I wouldn't be an author just on fanfiction :P I also do not own Any songs by Carol King.  
**Note:** Mokomoko is the fluffy fur-boa thing around S-mans neck/shoulder.  
**WARNING:** This chapter may contain mild violence, OOC, psychotic Albino Squirrels and other such content. Reader discretion is advised.

**XXX**

Sesshomaru and Kagome set off once again at a leisurely pace after washing themselves in the pond and drying off in the sun. Kagome giggles; a gentle expression flowing from one delicate feature to the next. Fighting a smile of his own Sesshomaru glances at the petite girl walking cheerfully by his side.  
"What is so amusing?" He asks as his curious nature gets the better of him.  
"You," she replied cheekily. She glanced sideways at the tall demon to gauge his reaction to her next words. "Covered in mud."  
Sesshomaru's jaw clenched. "That incident is to never be spoken of again. I will not be subjugated to ridicule."  
Kagome laughed with pleasure. "I know, I know." She soothed him. "But in private, just me and you, we can laugh about it. It'll be our little secret." She accentuated the last three words and grinned up at the stoic man besides her hopefully. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye a small smile tugging on the corner of his lips. He reached up and pat her on the head lightly. "We'll see." He responded. He moved forward so that she could no longer see his face.  
_'I don't remember ever smiling so much in my life… I don't remember really even smiling. Evil smirk? Check. Taunting grin? Check. Smile for joy? Absent. '_  
"Ah! Sesshomaru!" Kagome hurried to match his new pace. "So are we gonna find my 'friends' or go to your castle?"  
Sesshomaru startled to a halt. To take her to her friends could take time, which he really shouldn't do right now since he's on patrol, but would make her happy. To take her to his castle would be right according to his responsibility and give him more time with her. There was only one thing to do: keep walking.  
"Sesshy." Kagome whined. "Nooooo. Don't ignore meeee!" She grabbed onto the end of his sleeve so that he wouldn't leave her behind.  
"which would you prefer?" His deep voice rumbled.  
kagome fell silent for a brief second. "Hmmmmmmm." she hummed thoughtfully. "Your castle!" she said decidedly.  
"After I get back to my friends we'll probably go to try get my memories back, so i want to see your castle first."  
A small smile tugged at Sesshomarus lips. "As you wish." he informed her in a calm voice which showed no indication of the party raging in his mind.  
They continued forward in silence for a bit. kagome, skipping along behind Sesshomaru, started to hum a tune and soon words began to join the melody.  
"I feel the earth, move, under my feet. I feel the sky start tumbling down. I feel my heart start to trembling, whenever you're arooound. Oooh, baby, when I see your face. Mellow as the month of May. Oooh, darling, I can't stand it, when you look at me that waaaaay."  
Sesshomaru felt himself calming down as he listening to her gentle voice.  
A rustle sounded in the bushes to the right. it was just a small regular squirrel by sound and smell Sesshomaru figured.  
A bushy tail peeked out from the bushes. Before Sesshomaru could take another step forward a high pitch squeal sounded.  
"A SQUIRREL! Oh, can I pat it?"  
Repressing a sigh Sesshomaru allowed her to attempt to pet the squirrel.  
Kagome knelt down and held out her hand towards the furry creature.  
"Hey there little fella. Don't be shy. It's alright I'm a friend." She said soothingly. The tail twitched and the small body in the bushes turned towards them. Lavender eyes peered through the foliage at the strange pair. More of the tail protruded from the leaves. The tail was long, White and crooked with a strange indent that looked suspiciously like Tire-tread marks. The body quivered, tensing up. With a rustle of leaves, and scraping of claws on rocks, the squirrel burst out of it's hiding place at the shocked girl. It bounced off of her and took refuge in Sesshomarus Mokomoko. Shessomaru froze.  
Kagomes outstretched hand quivered and her brown eyes twitched. "What the heck was that?" She suddenly yelled twirling around and pointing at the hidden squirrel.  
"Albino squirrels, with lavender eyes and tire-tread marks in it's tail? That thing attacked me! It's psychotic!"  
"It's in my Mokomoko." Sesshomaru growled a murderous glint in his narrowed eyes. He raised a glowing hand ready to attack the psychotic albino squirrel.  
The squirrel sensing danger once again made a valiant leap for it's life only to narrowly avoid being hit by a poison whip. The crazed squirrel raced around with Sesshomaru continuously attempting to end it's pitiful life. The creature, realizing it's best defense was a pair of adoring, large eyes made a leap of faith and was caught in Kagomes arms.  
"Oh! It's actually really cute." She thought aloud. Snuggling the shivering creature she glanced at Sesshomaru. "Can't we keep it?" She begged. A small pout formed on her face as she made large puppy eyes at Sesshomaru. "Please!"  
"No way in the seven layers of hell." He growled, pausing his rampage. The squirrel curled up on Kagomes Shoulder and wrapped its tail around her neck, trying to imitate the lords Mokomoko.  
"Ah! It's so fluffy!" Kagome squealed like a fanatic fangirl.  
Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles. Refusing to let the crazed rodent get the better of him he chose the mature choice and stalked off ignoring it.  
Kagome raced after him, thrilled with her new pet and grabbed onto Sesshomarus arm happily, to continue on their way.  
The smoking and ravaged clearing all that was left behind of the heroic battle between Demon Lord and psychotic albino squirrel.


	19. Auburn Memory

**A/N:** Hello all. I hope you are enjoying my story so far and will continue to support me. I was busy with school then life followed by a broken computer and was not able to update for an age. Please bear with me and like always please R&R.  
**Disclaimer:** I own cats and I own dogs. I own many teddy bears and a large collection of books by Janny Wurts. I do not however, much to your surprise I am sure, own anything to do with Inuyasha and other works of Takahashi Rumiko.

**XXX**

After walking for what seemed, to an overexcited Kagome, to be forever the Western Castle finally came into view. The journey had lasted no more than three days, but in her anticipation Kagome had become more and more wound up and impatient to finally see the fabled home of the impassive Lord.  
The alabaster walls towered high above the travelling pair, casting looming shadows that seemed to span for miles. Even at a distance one could pick out traces of pink alabaster and a rich midnight blue forming patterns in the pale walls. A dark plum crescent moon hovered above the silver gates. Magenta streaked across the silver in elegant swirls.  
The magnificence of even just the outer walls was wasted on Kagome, who at that very moment was contently cuddled up in the stoic Lords embrace as she napped. In her arms a small ball of white fur lay contently.

'_Hn. After all her squealing and hurry ups, she falls asleep moments before we arrive. Humans, always wasting so much energy on nothing.'_ Sesshomaru grumbled in his mind, secretly upset to have lost the chance to impress his miko.  
"Miko." He rumbled softly. Kagome stirred slightly.

"Mmmnnn." She moaned. "Five more minutes mom!" Her hand, reaching up to wave away her imagined mother, patted Sesshomaru on the cheek. The albino squirrel leapt away from the pair when the movement dislodged it from its perch. It chattered angrily and ran off into the nearby trees. Sensing something was off, Kagome opened her eyes slightly.

"Gah! Sesshomaru!" She twisted in panic, managing to escape his grasp only to land unceremoniously on the ground in a comical heap. "Ow." She muttered. Glancing up at him through her tangled black locks, Kagome brushed the hair off her face.

"What was that for?!" She got up dusting some dirt off her new cream coloured Miko uniform. Kagome, bothered by the traditional red and white miko garb, had chosen an outfit that was pure cream except for the red rims and ribbons on the sleeve and the red obi that was left tied in the front as a ribbon.  
"What was what for little Miko?"  
"What do you mean what?! You dropped me, hard, on the ground."  
"That was your own doing Woman."  
"Kagome."

Sesshomaru, having discovered how responsive she was to being called anything _but_ her name, had decided that is was highly amusing at times to tease her with it, not that he would ever admit it. Now was one of those times.  
"What you say something?"

Kagome huffed in disbelief, desperately wanting to stop her foot like a child.  
"My name is Kagome. Do you need me to spell it-" Without warning the fiery tempered girl collapsed, a soft gasp escaping her lips.

:_Flash_:  
He released her, "If you would just calm down I wouldn't _have to_ hold you against your will. What happened?"

"_Nothing_ would have happened if you knew how to be on time!" Kagome yelled.  
:_Flash_:

'_Who was that.' _Kagome thought dazedly. _'Silver hair, golden eyes… Sesshomaru? No. Similar… Close, but not. What cute fluffy ears._' She slipped back under into her memories.

:_Flash_:  
"I asked you to stop yelling wench! I'm sorry I'm late, I'm sorry that I hurt you. Sorry, sorry, sorry! Happy now?"

Kagome looked at the half-demon in disbelief, "My name is Kagome. DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT? K-A-G-"

"OKAY, OKAY I GET IT KAGOME! I'M SORRY!"

"-O-M-E." She finished glaring and turned around back towards the well.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" _He_ yelled in frustration, starting after her.

"Oswari." Kagome almost whispered, sending him to the ground in an inelegant heap, "And don't try follow me."  
:_Flash_:

With a gasp Kagome broke from the flickering memories of the dog eared boy in red clothed. "Fluffy, silver, flying puppies with katanas!" She yelled.  
Sesshomaru stared at Kagome attempting to keep his worried surprise hidden behind his expressionless mask.

Nudging Kagome to her feet, he started forward without a word. Blinking to clear her head she followed him in momentary silence.

**XXX**

A young girl sat upon a large rock beneath a tall dark tree, humming softly. Her sweet voice grew stronger as she started to sing, her lyrics carried over the vast gardens on the flower scented winds.  
"In the mountains, in the breeze. In the forest, in my dreams. Lord Sesshomaru where are you? Jaken is serving under you too. I will wait for you on my own please return to me waiting on my own."

"The Lord has arrived! The Lord has arrived!" Many voices exclaimed in an excited clamor interrupting the girls' song. Maids sped around the castle cleaning anything and everything. Fires were lit. Beds were changed. Windows opened. The cooks started to prepare a feast to welcome home their Lord.

"Rin! Stop you stupid girl. Wait!" A voice wailed in a breathless panic from somewhere with the castle walls. A small toad-like demon garbed in brown chased after the energetic girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" She called happily as she raced forward arms waving. As she ran forward she spotted her Lords companion and gave an excited squeal.  
She flung herself into kagomes' startled embrace laughing. "Lady Kagome!"

Kagome saw a blur of orange and heard her name called out as a small body slammed into her in an adoring embrace.

:_Flash_:  
"Kagome!" An auburn and teal blur crashed into her. "I thought you weren't coming back this time. I thought you... you ... I thought had left me cause of Inuyasha." The young fox demon sobbed before pulling away and stared at her face with large teary emerald eyes. His small hands clinging to her body desperately.  
"Oh, Shippo honey. Never!" She cradled the crying child in her arms lovingly.

A monk and demon slayer with a small cat demon on her shoulder approached the two with identical affectionate smiles on their faces.

"Mew." The small cat demon crooned.  
"Hey Kilala." Kagome smiled at the three.  
"Welcome back Kagome." They said.  
"I'm home Sango, Miroku."  
:_Flash_:

Kagome blinked away the memory and the tears that gathered with it.

"Umm… who?" Kagome gazed at Sesshomaru imploringly.  
"Rin." He called to the young girl in reply. "Release the miko."

Immediately Kagome was released and Rin stepped back beaming at two of the most important people in her life.

"Jaken, show her to my garden."  
"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken squawked in confusion. "You are allowing this _human_ to enter _your_ garden?" His horror at this plainly displayed upon his weathered face.  
"Rin will go too!" The child chirped in happiness grabbing Kagomes' hand and tugging on her hand to follow.

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru, confusion and worry evident on her pale face. He nodded encouragingly before turning to go put his affairs in order. Deciding to trust both his judgment and her own feelings on the matter, she followed the young girl, now known as Rin, willingly.

"Sango, Miroku, Kilala, Inuyasha." She tried the strange, yet familiar names out. She paused. Her heart ached as she thought of the last name.

"Shippo."


	20. Mirror mirror

**A/N:** Woo~ Another Chappie. Well, Kagomes memories are slowly returning, Sesshomaru has her within his castle walls. Let's see where this go shall we? As always Please R&R!  
**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and all to do with it are not and never will be mine.

**XXX**

The grass fluttered as a gentle wind sighed, caressing the youthful cheeks of two human females who, as they strolled hand in hand, giggled contently. The evening sun cast a warm glow about the garden.

"Rin is so happy that Lord Sesshomaru has finally returned!" The child chattered as she skipped down the path.

"Rin knew Lord Sesshomaru would come even if they told Rin that Lord Sesshomaru had finally decided he had no time for such trivial beings as Rin." The young girl stopped skipping and dropped her eyes to the ground. Her face scrunched in concentration, trying to keep the fast forming tears at bay.

"Rin did not like when they said that." She whispered sadly.

Kagome dropped to her knees and threw her arms around the crestfallen girl in a warm and comforting embrace.  
"Oh Rin, Don't believe them! They are just jealous that Sesshomaru likes you so much more than he does them."  
Rin sniffled and then, slowly, raised her hopeful, tear filled eyes to meet Kagomes.

"Really?" Small hands grasped onto Kagomes sleeve.

With a tender smile Kagome replied "Definitely. Does he ever take them with him on his travels? Or give them clothes?"

Rin shook her head vigorously; a small smile started to appear on her face.

"Does he tell Jaken to protect them? Or trust them and let them put flowers in his hair?" Kagome ran out of things to list not knowing anymore than what Rin had told her only moments before. Thankfully it was enough. A large smile blossomed on the child's face. In a sudden movement Rin threw her arms around Kagome and gave her a fierce hug.

With silent steps Sesshomaru approached the hugging pair, a squawking Jaken in tow.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed happily, at once forgetting any previous uncertainty. She hugged his legs in greeting. Kagome, opting for a calmer greeting, nodded her head politely; a small smile adorned her face.

"Rin!" The imp demon screeched. "How dare you throw yourself upon Lord Sesshomarus exalted being! Someone as powerful and regal as Lord Sesshomaru should never be touch by a lowly, dirty, human gi-" The high pitched insults were interrupted as Jaken promptly flew across the garden, courtesy of Sesshomaru's foot.  
Rin giggled and ran off to check if her 'funny master Jaken' was alright.

Silently Sesshomaru offered Kagome his hand. With a gentle smile she accepted his hand and allowed him to pull her off the ground and lead her to a white flowering kousa dogwood tree. She couldn't help but think the elegant tree and its white bracts were very suiting to Sesshomaru.

"Something bothers you." Sesshomaru stated quietly, drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Yes." She replied looking at the ground. Suddenly she felt nervous and unsure if she should ask about the memories. She decided to persist for she would never get any answers by not asking. "These… memories. I keep seeing these faces and now I finally have names to match to the faces. Do you know them?" Kagome finally lifted her eyes to meet his in a hopeful glance.  
A nod was the only reply she was offered to the question, leaving her with so many more.

Rin squealed in the distance as Jaken chased her covered in flowers, briefly distracting Kagome.

"Could you… umm... would you possibly tell me about them?" Kagome fidgeted nervously.  
"This Sesshomaru will do the best of his abilities, but does not claim to know much. What do you wish to know?"  
"Well first Sango, Kilala and Miroku. Who are they? What is my relationship with them?"  
"Sango is a demon slayer. Kilala, her companion, is a twin tailed cat demon. Miroku is a monk; if memory serves he appears to be a bit of a pervert. It is thought that the slayer and monk may be courting. They appear to be like adopted siblings to you." Sesshomaru kept his even gaze trained on her face, carefully observing her reactions.

Kagome nodded, having had similar thoughts from the feelings elicited by the memories.

"Inuyasha?" She queried locking eyes with Sesshomaru. His eyes narrowed slightly and he fought back a growl.

"He is my half-brother; a hanyou. At one time it seemed that he was your love interest, but he already liked someone else." Sesshomaru said the last part unwillingly, not wishing her to remember such feeling for the half-demon. He was surprised to be so jealous of the thought of her affections being aimed towards anyone but him.

'_This Sesshomaru must like her more than originally presumed. This will not do. As Lord this Sesshomaru is unwilling to be so shameful as to deny the feeling that he holds, but it was not thought that the feelings ran so deep.'_

Kagome blushed slightly at hearing that she once felt attraction for the man in her memories. She bit her lip and glanced down at the grass. She played with a fallen leaf idly before building up the courage to ask about who she really wanted to know about.

"Do you-" she took a deep breath. "What about-" she paused again before finally asking. "What about Shippo?"

Sesshomaru placed his larger hand onto of her smaller, twitching one. She looked up in surprise.

Sesshomarus voice became softer as he replied. "Shippo is a Kitsune kit. You saved him. He regards you as his mother and you care for him as if he was your own child."

A small gasp was elicited at his response and Kagomes eyes welled with tears.

_:Flash:_

"_Kagome?" A meek voice called out from her lap. _

_Glancing down she continued to play with the Shippos red hair, a tender smile on her face and a mother's love in her eyes. _

"_Yes?" She murmured softly.  
_"_Can I… would you mind if… would you be my new mama?" The kit stammered nervously.  
__Kagomes smile grew and she hugged Shippo in an ecstatic hug. "Oh Shippo! Of course you can!"  
_"_Really? Then… then I can call you mama? You don't mind if a weak demon like me calls you mom? You won't be embarrassed?" Tears welled up in his emerald eyes as Shippo grasped onto Kagome in desperate hope.  
_"_Of course I would not be embarrassed! You are my son, my kit, and I am your mom; I don't care who knows it. If anyone has a problem with it, they can either deal with it or deal with me!" The young woman exclaimed, hugging the young child close as she can.  
_"_You don't know how happy I am to know you consider me your mom."_

_Shippo felt a warm splash of water fall on his cheek and glanced up to see Kagome cry, a brilliant smile on her face. Tears fell from his eyes as the worry and fear dissipated and delight lit up his young face. The young kit smiled; finally he had a home and a mom who truly loved him._

_:Flash:_

"If you wish to see them, it will be done." Sesshomarus baritone rumble pulled her from the memory.

Glancing up, Kagome gazed briefly into his eyes before looking away again uncertain of how to answer the Taiyoukai.

"It-" she paused. Taking a deep breath she raised her eyes to meet his uncertainly as she continued. "It is my wish to stay with you. Of course, only if that would not be imposing on you too much! Right now, you are all I know. Even if I was close to them I don't remember much. However, I would like to let them know what has happened. That and… well… I want to see Shippo. I _need_ to see him."

A deep sense of relief overwhelmed Sesshomaru briefly as the worries of her leaving him were put to rest. His lips twitched slightly.

"Then, they shall be sent for with a summoning to come to the Western palace."

**XXX**

Red eyes narrowed dangerously as they stared at the smiling miko in the small mirror, held by a child-like void demon.

"Well done Kana." Naraku commented in his deep voice. He turned away. "So she is alive and does not remember." A deformed smirk crept over his once handsome face. "Manipulating her for my plans will be simple now."  
_'Attacking with puppets and minions did not work. Pretending to be Inuyasha and pretending to love her failed. Kikyou shall pays for her lies of the miko. I shall make sure to personally punish her later.'_  
"Kuku kuku." His malevolent chuckle echoed through the dark empty halls of his foul castle.

_:Flash:_

"_My weak reincarnation is easy to sway. If she believes someone is sorry; she forgives them. If they said they loved her she would do anything for them." The dead miko laughed spitefully as she turned to face her master. "She is so desperate to be loved and wanted. It's rather pitiful actually." _

_A calculating smirk adorned the foul hanyous face as he planned a new strategy. One none of the group would see coming or be able to combat._

"_Flash:_

"Kagura!" Naraku summoned.  
"Yes?" She questioned in barely repressed hate.  
"Keep an eye on the miko and send someone to delay the rest of her group from meeting up with her." Naraku stalked off to terrorize the helpless humans trapped within his castle walls.

With a bow Kagura turned and throwing her feather into the air departed to complete her new mission.

Standing in a shadow unnoticed, Kana watched her sister leave with what appeared to be empty eyes as thoughts that were far too wise to match her child like demeanor raced through her mind.  
"Soon." She whispered as she stood alone in the dark room. "Soon."


	21. Male Logic

**A/N:** I am so, so sorry for not updating this story for so long and that this chapter is short. I admit first I was busy with school and work and then it had just been so long that I didn't even know where to continue my story. Finally I am starting to find my way again and the long anticipated 21st chapter has at last arrived! So please enjoy and as always R&R.

**Disclaimer:** What's that? This? Of course this is my story. Wait what? No! _No-no-no_! You misunderstand! I am not meaning that I have any claim on Inuyasha and any character created by Rumiko Takahashi. Just that I am writing this particular fan-fic. NO! You can't lock me away! This is unjust! Cruel! Demeaning! Racist! Sexist! I know my rights and my freedom and I WILL BE BACK TO WRITE MORE!

**XXX**

The messenger raced out of the towering castle, striving to fulfill his Lords' demand in the allotted time. Find the Half-breed and his companions, give them word of the young Miko and escort them to the Western Palace.

It had sounded simple enough at the time. Until the seasoned messenger discovered that the group never seemed to sit still, travel at leisurely paces or even take recognizable roads most of the time. Unlike most, they traveled constant and fast, across harsh stretches of land. Of course this was no matter to him the demon thought; he was a strong demon, they were not.

Still he ran tirelessly, following their meager trail as he steadily, albeit slower than preferred, gained on the small group. The ground blurred as he flew across the plains in quick, hurried steps.

**XXX**

**Thwump!**

The dull thud reverberated through-out the once peaceful forest, followed by a frustrated scream.  
"ARGH! Lousy-No good-Immature," Sango accentuated every word with a grunt as she swung her sword furiously at the tree repeatedly; bits of mangled, gnarled bark flying around her.

Miroku and Inuyasha stared at her with wide, frightened eyes.  
"Think we should stop her?" Inuyasha whispered.  
"Inuyasha my friend, an angered woman is best left to vent." Miroku replied advised. "In a case, such as this, we evacuate!" He started to rapidly retreat while keeping his eyes trained on his favourite Taijiya.

Startled, Inuyasha glanced around before quickly leaping away from the small, damaged clearing. Angered cries and ominous crashes faded into the distance as he hurried to regroup with Miroku down by the riverbed.

Settling down next to his monk friend, Inuyasha started to grumble.  
"Jeez, it was just a stupid fire. So what if it didn't want to light. No need to spaz." He complained, proud, yet sad, to remember and find use for one of kagome's futuristic expressions. Using them made him feel as if she was still somehow with him.

A humourless chuckle sounded as Miroku tried to smile. "It's becoming harder for her. The more time passes the less hope she has of finding Kagome. I don't think she can accept the death of someone she loved as a sister."  
"Feh." The hanyou looked away, his white ears twitching in emotional discomfort.

The pair sat in silence for a while, contemplating what to do. Sighing, Miroku started to rise to go check on his now quiet love, only to be surprised as a clawed hand darted out to grab his wrist to still his movement, white ears twitching for a different reason now; danger was near.

With a rasping growl Inuyasha leaped to his feet, dragging the disoriented Monk behind him as he raced towards the rest of his group.

**XXX**

Kagura shifted on her floating feather. A rough sigh the only verbal show of her discontent. Red eyes slightly narrowed in concentration as she scanned the passing fields for her prey; a pretty pout adorning her flawless face.

'_Naraku seems to become more insane every day. Sending me to delay the pitiful group and the Saimyosho to watch the castle, just because those morons he calls demons are too stupid to understand how to delay the enemy. Not to mention he doesn't even tell me where they are, just to stop them. He obviously knows their location, so why make it harder for me? He probably does it just to annoy me.'_ A slight grimace marred her expression. '_They don't even know the girl is still alive. Besides, even if they did what good would it do? Plus how will just delaying them do any good? Unless he plans to snatch her from Sesshomaru before they arrive. Though I wonder, why does Sesshomaru have her? Whatever, doesn't matter since soon Naraku will have her in his grasp. Then, again if anyone has the strength to stop Naraku's plans of obtaining the girl it would be Sesshomaru.'_

Kagura continued to muse about the insanity of Naraku, the prowess of Sesshomaru and the uselessness of the oddly victorious, ragtag Inu-tachi to amuse herself as she flew above the forest straining to spot the small group. Her jade earring swayed slightly in the wind.

An angered yell sounded in the distance. She smirked, knowing full well who she had found. She raced in the direction the disturbance had sounded in. Traveling quickly, it wasn't long before the wind demon had spotted a familiar head of long hair and started her descent to intercept her quarry.

**XXX**

Sango continued to hack the mangled tree in her misplaced fury ignoring Shippo who sat nearby with Kilala. Tears sprang to her eye, as she lowered her weapon in defeat. Scuttling to his paws, Shippo, followed by Kilala, raced forward to the brave woman as her shoulders sagged, the scent of tears filling the small clearing.

Shippo slowed as he neared his aunt-figure stepping cautiously around to her front and placing a small hand on her knee. Sango gathered Shippo and Kilala into her arms as the trio let their pain out for the first time. Quiet murmurs and gasps sounded as they huddled desperately clinging to the small shred of control they still held. All the grief they had felt and tried to hide since the day of their loss bubbled over in streaming tears from both the young kit and Taijiya while the cream-coloured Nekomata mewled in heart wrenching tones.

Soon the cries quieted as the small group took comfort in each other's presence, a sense of pained peace settling over them as they continued to sit.  
Sango stiffened. A demon was nearby. One that was definitely not Kouga or Inuyasha. She whirled to her feet, pushing Shippo behind her as she grabbed her Sword and Hiraikotsu.

A dark-haired demon calmly stepped out of forest across the clearing from the three; a small smirk upon the pale face and a clawed hand raised. Pointed ears twitching to a sound that only the demon could detect.


End file.
